Save You
by Senhorita Neko
Summary: O Vento Leste ecoava no coração sufocado de Mycroft Holmes. Seu Palácio Mental ignorou o aviso, sem saber da tragédia e do sofrimento que se aproximava dele e do irmão.
1. Capítulo 1 - Pressentimento

_**Save You**_

a _Sherlock_ [BBC Series] fanfiction

**__**

**_[Sinopse]_** O Vento Leste ecoava no coração sufocado de Mycroft Holmes. Seu Palácio Mental ignorou o aviso, sem saber da tragédia e do sofrimento que se aproximava dele e do irmão.

**__**

**_[Disclaimer]_** Sherlock Holmes, assim como toda a obra literária de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, escrita de meados do século XIX, até aproximadamente as vésperas da I Guerra, já deve ter se tornado domínio público... Porém a versão televisionada desde 2009 pertence à BBC, Masterpiece, Cymru Wales, Hartswood Films e outras empresas licenciadas pelos co-autores Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss.

A capa foi encontrada no Pinterest: AspiringCatLady/kidlock/.

Esta história se passa numa possível linha do tempo anterior ao episódio-piloto.

**__**

**_Capítulo 1_** ||_Pressentimento_

**__**

**_[Notas iniciais do Capítulo]_** Esta fic está mais ou menos baseada na música _Save You_, do Simple Plan, que talvez eu consiga encaixar em algum momento da trama. Apesar da canção ser escrita para o irmão do vocalista e o pai do guitarrista que sofriam de câncer, acredito que ela se encaixa muito bem na vontade e nas iniciativas desastradas do Mycroft para tentar tirar o irmão das drogas.

Também está baseada nas fics Holidays, [ .br/historia/547940/Holidays] Let Me Take Care of You [ .br/historia/373529/Let_Me_Take_Care_Of_You] e na trilogia The Science of Seduction [Parte 1: .br/historia/373528/The_Science_Of_Seduction_Lesson_Two Parte 2: .br/historia/373528/The_Science_Of_Seduction_Lesson_Two Parte 3: .br/historia/393497/The_Science_Of_Seduction_Lesson_Three] da autora Eowin Symbelmine. Apenas usei as referências dela para escrever partes de linhas do tempo anteriores ao início da série, sobre o passado dos personagens, que tem algumas breves alusões nos textos dessa ficwriter.

Ele acordou para o ar fresco do fim de tarde, muito mais frio e nítido com a falta do corpo pequeno e morno do irmão, que até há pouco se enroscara em seu colo como um gato preguiçoso, atrapalhando seu estudo mesmo quando caído num sono profundo, um aconchego sereno que o convidou a dormir também, e contrariar a implacável disciplina espartana que guiava todos os aspectos da sua vida.

Mas não adiantava. Sempre que estivesse junto do caçula, qualquer tentativa de manter a postura, de esconder-se sob a confortável armadura fria a que estava acostumado, falhava miseravelmente.

Levantou-se da poltrona ampla de couro macio, apoiando-se nos braços de madeira de lei, com lentidão e receio dos estalos doloridos com que sua coluna protestaria pelas várias horas dormindo sentado. Espantou-se com a facilidade do movimento, ao sentir-se tão jovem, tão leve como se não pesasse mais que a luz tênue do pôr-do-sol que entrava pelas grandes janelas vitorianas da mansão, e coloria o ambiente com tons exóticos e elegantes.

A luz também projetava a sombra alongada e fugidia da criaturinha que acordara há pouco. Os passos, os baques e as gargalhadas denunciavam a sua proximidade e a alegria hiperativa com que ele brincava, e como de costume, destruía a casa.

E ele seguiu ao encontro do seu pequeno companheiro, sentindo-se absolutamente à vontade na casa onde ambos cresceram e compartilharam os anos mais serenos, e as memórias mais preciosas de suas vidas.

Até notar a ausência de um latido ofegante bem conhecido, a aura de som e sentimento que lhe transmitia a certeza de que seu precioso irmãozinho estava seguro e protegido com o companheiro de brincadeiras.

E o chamado da voz risonha e infantil estava cada vez mais perto.

__

_\- Mike...! Mike...!_

Porém não suficientemente perto para alcançar a fonte doce e frágil que lhe invocavam. A distância percorrida ou a velocidade das suas pernas longas eram indiferentes para a larga porta de nogueira envernizada, que permanecia fora de alcance, até espontaneamente se abrir para um corredor infinito, com milhares e milhares de portas idênticas, que revelavam apenas o vazio, trevas úmidas, malcheirosas e lugúbres como o interior de um caixão.

E ele corria desesperadamente, em busca da voz do caçula. Corria, fugia, temia pela vida daquela criança. Fora um tolo em deixar que seu inconsciente, seu coração, seus sentimentos, se ocupassem no reconhecimento daquele lugar. Não era a casa de sua família, era um _palácio mental_ em ruínas, que desabava sobre ele e o menino.

Em respeito à dignidade daquela estranha estrutura, o colapso não fazia o menor ruído. Tudo era destruição e ânsia, luto e morte. Um silêncio que arrepiava o corpo e paralisava a alma, que foi interrompido, de repente, por um uivo longo e fantasmagórico.

Pouco depois, o próprio cachorro aparecia, depois de abrir uma das portas, revelando a carinha de piedade, os olhos espertos, e o passo manco de paciência e velhice, seguido de perto pelo movimento animado do dono.

__

_\- Mike! Até que enfim eu te achei!_

Ele começou a se virar em câmera lenta, sabendo que reencontraria a voz doce, e o rosto inconfundível, apenas olhos enormes, covinhas sorridentes e cachos em desalinho.

__

_\- Você não vai trabalhar hoje?... Venha brincar comigo e com o Redbeard!_

A voz era a mesma, mas a visão não era nada do que Mycroft Holmes estava preparado para contemplar, enquanto se sentia desfalecer de dor, pavor e agonia, diante de um pequeno Sherlock desfigurado, mutilado e coberto de sangue.

__

_\- ...!_

O grito não saiu, o pavor, como um enorme e pesado bloco de gelo em sua garganta, sufocava-o. Não conseguia se mover, nem fazer um único som que fosse, quanto menor gritar, afogado no pesadelo.

Desprezou-se pela sensação de dor, medo e impotência. Já se passaram tantos anos desde a última vez que sonhara... Seu único valor, sua única virtude e utilidade, era o cérebro, ele não podia, não devia sentir nada, não queria nem precisava de emoções.

Mas havia uma única, infeliz e agridoce sensação no sonho que era totalmente real. Não importava o quanto tentasse, sua alma sempre faria ouvidos moucos à costumeira filosofia de _"importar-se é uma desvantagem"_, diante do inconfessável amor pelo irmão. Mesmo depois de décadas, parecia que a experiência de falhar com o caçula e o pai ainda deteriorava seu lúcido palácio mental, a ponto de esquecer, por instantes, a idade do homem que ele vira como uma criança pequena, e de sofrer com imagens de dor e morte dessa criança. Ele já tinha perdido Sherlock duas vezes, para as drogas e para os mistérios loucos e letais que o jovem chamava, num misto de ironia e reverência, _o Jogo_.

Ao menos agora o rapaz se dedicava a um passatempo quase menos autodestrutivo... E ele não tinha nada que se ocupar com farelos de pensamentos, ecos de pesadelos, emoções inúteis, enquanto estivesse envolvido nas árduas e deliciosamente desafiantes complexidades de seu trabalho no _Governo Britânico_.

Mas aquela pedra de gelo permaneceu o dia inteiro teimosamente no mesmo lugar, fechando sua garganta como uma sensação de morte.

**__**

**_[Notas finais]_** Sempre que minha onee-chan demora pra responder minhas mensagens, acabo descontando sem querer nos meus personagens favoritos. Por favor me desculpe. Se quiser acompanhar a história, sinto muito, mas não faço ideia de qual o ritmo que ela seguirá, quantos capítulos ela precisará ter, nem a frequência com que eles serão postados... Eu sei que a dor é insuportável. Mas não adianta. Parabéns por terminar a leitura, por favor aceite um lenço e um abraço, e deixe um comentário.


	2. Capítulo 2 - O Som do Mar

**_Save You_**

a _Sherlock_ [BBC Series] fanfiction

**_[Disclaimer]_** Sherlock Holmes, assim como toda a obra literária de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, escrita de meados do século XIX, até aproximadamente as vésperas da I Guerra, já deve ter se tornado domínio público... Porém a versão televisionada desde 2009 pertence à BBC, Masterpiece, Cymru Wales, Hartswood Films e outras empresas licenciadas pelos co-autores Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss.

A capa, de autoria relativamente desconhecida, não me pertence e foi encontrada no Pinterest: AspiringCatLady/kidlock/.

Esta história se passa numa possível linha do tempo anterior ao episódio-piloto.

**_Capítulo 2_** || _O Som do Mar_

**_[Notas iniciais do Capítulo]_** Como Moffat the Brilliant Devil, Mark the Gatissimo &amp; Cia. Ltda. jamais saberão da minha existência e muito menos do meu sonho de ver um _crossover_ entre _Sherlock_ e _Zelda_ (com certeza este jogo faria o sabido detetive muito mais feliz que _Cluedo_!) vou transformar meu lamento inútil em fanfic!

A música que aparece neste capítulo é a abertura de _The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker_, lançado originalmente para GameCube em 2002 e disponível em youtu . be/ KyTgvancEok. Sinto que o clima de mistério e aventuras, e da viagem através de arquipélagos, que está presente no jogo todo, se encaixe bastante no imaginário infantil do Sherlock, que ele não teve forças para apagar do _Palácio Mental_...

Quem observasse o jovem formoso e esguio que caminhava pela Bond Street com as roupas e os tênis All Star totalmente desgastados, um copo de café do Starbucks e o enorme sorriso de um gato que acaba de devorar um canário, podia ter toda a certeza do mundo de que o dia começava com o pé direito para aquela felina e exótica figura.

Mais um caso acabava de ser encerrado. Mesmo com a entediante passagem pelo tribunal, totalmente indesejada para um consultor que desejava passar incógnito, Sherlock Holmes se sentia leve e satisfeito, com uma estranha e inebriante sensação de invencibilidade, como se fosse um afortunado herói que acabava de vencer a Esfinge, que há pouco ameaçava devorá-lo. Seu coração estava tão leve, sua alma tão satisfeita, que seu corpo chegou a surpreendê-lo com tanta fome, tanto apetite, como há muito não sentia. Quem diria que um simples café e um misto quente poderiam ser tão saborosos, principalmente para tal estoico acostumado ao fastio...

Além do estômago, porém, suas pernas também queriam fugir ao controle, enquanto vagavam a esmo pelo centro da cidade, cuja planta sua memória conhecia perfeitamente, sem a mínima vontade de voltar para o _flat_ minúsculo e caótico que chamava de casa. Seus ouvidos pareciam empenhados em ocupar a manhã na mesma rebeldia do resto do corpo, e captavam com surpresa e prazer o som que saía da vitrine de uma loja de jogos eletrônicos.

Imitações de violinos, tambores, flautas e gaitas de foles acompanhavam a viagem da visão panorâmica de uma formosa ilha tropical, cercada de um amplo e pacífico mar rico em vários tons de azul royal, com ondas brancas e serenas cujo movimento fazia um som poderoso e monótono. Defronte, um cais pequenino, com um veleiro minúsculo que ostentava uma carranca de dragão. Mais longe, ao alto, uma ponte de corda que ligava a uma ilhota, com um penhasco onde se encarapitava um secular baobá, com o tronco todo marcado, a talha e fogo, por desenhos graciosamente simplórios de alguma arte tradicional daquele lugar fictício. À ampla e fresca sombra aconchegante da árvore centenária, um menino observa o mar.

A música, tão vívida, suave, animada e convidativa, entrou pelos felinos ouvidos atentos, e fez um caminho certeiro até sua alma, embriagada no cheiro salgado e marinho de histórias de piratas, cenário das brincadeiras de sua infância.

Um rompante de consciência rompeu a indesejada sensação de nostalgia despertada pela projeção do jogo à sua frente. Sherlock detestou-se por agir como a criança estúpida e necessitada das reprimendas e da proteção do irmão mais velho, desprezou-se por agir como alguém que deixara de ser há mais de uma década.

Sua autocrítica foi interrompida pelo celular, tão carcomido quanto todos os seus outros pertences, que vibrava no bolso. Uma mensagem de Lestrade, com CENA DO CRIME escrita em letras garrafais, uma foto de quase fazer inveja a um filme de Hitchcock, e um endereço.

Fazendo pouco caso dos três taxistas que o recusaram, Sherlock desceu as escadas do metrô, seu passo sereno com a costumeira postura elegante e _blasè,_ enquanto seguia ao encontro de um jogo de adultos, o jogo que conduzia sua vida, o vício que o livrava do vazio e do tédio, tão apaixonante que valia a pena apostar a sanidade e expor-se ao perigo por ele.


	3. Capítulo 3 - O Som da Morte

**_Save You_**

A _Sherlock_ [BBC Series] fanfiction

**_[Disclaimer]_** Sherlock Holmes, assim como toda a obra literária de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, escrita de meados do século XIX, até aproximadamente as vésperas da I Guerra, já deve ter se tornado domínio público... Porém a versão televisionada desde 2009 pertence à BBC, Masterpiece, Cymru Wales, Hartswood Films e outras empresas licenciadas pelos co-autores Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss.

A capa, de autoria relativamente desconhecida, não me pertence e foi encontrada no Pinterest: AspiringCatLady/kidlock/.

Esta história se passa numa possível linha do tempo anterior ao episódio-piloto.

**_._**

**_.  
._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 3_** || _O Som da Morte_

_**[Notas iniciais do capítulo]**_ Este capítulo contém três quotes de presente! Uma delas é a última aparição de Zelda nesta fic - o movimento sinfônico do game _The Wind Waker_, ouça em /J7yZ-jAj7Zk para entrar no climão, ao longo da leitura o motivo ficará bem claro.

Seamus Concannon, 53 anos. Imigrante irlandês, trabalhador da construção civil, morto por parada cardíaca, causada por superdosagem de babitúrbicos.

Um homem alto e corpulento, com as mãos grossas e calosas de trabalhador deformadas pelos primeiros sinais da artrite e a pele coberta de sardas, cujos cabelos grisalhos, diferiam completamente do tom forte de ruivo da fotografia do passaporte vencido. Um imigrante ilegal, que morava temporariamente num quarto de apartamento semipronto na construção onde trabalhava. Ele não gastara as 60 libras em seu bolso num domingo no _pub,_ e nem voltaria para a sua labuta precária naquela segunda-feira.

Pois estava estendido no piso de concreto do lugar onde morava de favor há 7 meses, rodeado por um caos de sacos de cimento, tábuas e materiais de construção, revistas de esportes, folhetos turísticos, bilhetes lotéricos, uma imagem de uma santa, um cabideiro empoeirado com roupas puídas, uma espiriteira e duas cadeiras dobráveis dispostas junto de uma mesa bamba com duas xícaras de chá pela metade, um frasco de comprimidos, com metade do conteúdo derramado, uma frase, talvez em gaélico, escrita num círculo vermelho de letras ilegíveis na parede oposta à porta, que tinha o rodapé embebido no que parecia sangue, e um jurássico rádio a pilha, que fora desligado quando Gregory chegou à cena do crime com sua equipe.

A sensação de perder algum detalhe que escapava por baixo do nariz perturbava sua mente sobrecarregada com excesso de trabalho e cafeína. Então, ele simplesmente alcançou o celular no bolso, e quebrou o procedimento por enviar uma mensagem, com uma certa foto que deveria ser tirada por um perito, e existir apenas como evidência nos autos daquele caso, e aguardou, por poucos minutos, a chegada do jovem que lhe servia, também a despeito do procedimento, como consultor.

O inspetor sentou-se ao umbral onde deveria haver uma porta, indiferente à cena de morte, tão parecida com as que vira inúmeras vezes com os enormes e argutos olhos castanhos, nublados de cansaço. À beira dos 50 anos, o oficial Greg Lestrade ainda conservava uma beleza madura, profunda e inesperada como o sabor de um bom vinho curtido pelo tempo. Os vários tons de grisalho dos cabelos espessos variavam entre o cinza-chumbo e o prateado. O amplo rosto moreno de traços másculos parecia talhado pelo formão de um mestre escultor. E sob a capa protetora semicirúrgica de plástico azul, o terno preto se ajustava perfeitamente ao corpo alto, forte e ágil, de músculos fartos e bem feitos.

Um corpo que aparecia subitamente do nada, como um indefinido volume de estorvo, para o rapaz que não o percebera ao atravessar o umbral sem sucesso e cair por cima do quase adormecido Gregory.

\- _Lestrade, seu inútil! Então você me chama para resolver seus casos enquanto dorme em serviço?_

Se não estivesse ocupado em distrair-se e enfurecer-se com o insulto, Greg teria se divertido com a visão do recente e amalucado quase amigo, estatelado entre as quinquilharias que obstruíam o caminho no concreto, com uma expressão de aborrecimento infantil no rosto felino, que culminava nas faíscas raivosas em que se estreitavam os olhos esverdeados. O moço não parecia ver um pente há vários dias e usava roupas bastante acabadas, jeans justos desbotados num tom indefinido de cinza, talvez tivessem sido pretos num passado distante, tênis All Star já muito alargados e um tanto quanto amolecidos por muitas caminhadas, e uma camiseta lisa e larga de mangas compridas, que pretendia ser azul escura. O conjunto terminava por acentuar a magreza frágil, as olheiras, a palidez e os tremores ocasionais, alusões à desintoxicação recente; disfarces totalmente ineficazes para a língua afiada que inspirava instintos assassinos nas mentes estressadas de muitíssimos oficiais londrinos da New Scotland Yard.

\- _Não, Sherlock, te chamei porque, Deus me ajude, tem alguma coisa que não se encaixa nessa maldita cena do crime, e por mais que meu raciocínio não chegue nem perto do seu, tenho certeza que você não vai descobrir nada me ofendendo, como sempre. Como pode, alguém tão inteligente quanto você, afastar todo mundo só de abrir a boca?!_

\- _Imagino que analisar as pegadas da vítima e do assassino, que havia nas escadas, seja mais importante que tentar agradar um monte de gente entediante que não vai ajudar em nada na solução deste caso_ \- o garoto bufou zangado e virou o rosto.

O policial conteve um sorriso e estendeu a mão enorme para ajudar o jovem a se erguer. Perguntou-se mentalmente como ele não havia se machucado na queda, e tentou, sem o mínimo sucesso, se desvencilhar da ternura paternal despertada pela fragilidade que aquele menino ocultava sob a extrema inteligência, que rivalizava com a absurda arrogância. Antes, porém, que o rapazinho pudesse começar a expor todas as informações que pudesse retirar da observação da cena do crime, ecos confusos de uma gritaria no exterior do prédio interromperam o diálogo dos dois detetives.

\- _Deve ser o chato do homem da empreiteira, outra vez! Mas será possível que ele não entende que nós só vamos sair depois de terminar a perícia?! É melhor eu descer antes que minha equipe mate esse mala... Volto já._

E logo Gregory deixou o companheiro sozinho, unindo as palavras à ação.

Depois de engatinhar sem rumo na bagunça do quase-apartamento por alguns segundos, o jovem Holmes achou a lupa que derrubou ao chegar, e pôs-se a escanear o cubículo do infeliz sr. Concannon com olhos de águia. Localizou novamente as pegadas que guiavam seu primeiro raciocínio, calculou as características corporais dos dois homens que estiveram na residência improvisada durante o fim-de-semana, analisou cada detalhe dos restos frugais do chá, enquanto sua mente vagava em círculos, na tentativa de reconstituir as ações do morador e do visitante, provavelmente o assassino.

Uma desconfortável sensação de impotência e contrariedade tensionava seu corpo e rompia a linha fina da sua concentração, com uma intensidade que o impedia de montar aquela cena em seu palácio mental. Certamente a mesma sensação de que Lestrade se queixava, ao recebê-lo e pedir auxílio. Realmente havia um sutil e quase microcóspico detalhe que não se encaixava.

A desorientação e empatia onde seu raciocínio, usualmente hiperativo, estava parado, fez daquele o momento em que Sherlock mais se desprezou naquele dia.

Então, para passear com desenvoltura por seu _Palácio Mental_, tentar ir para mais longe do que a paisagem falsa deixada pelo suspeito, ele resolveu dar à mente as mesmas asas de rebeldia que o corpo tinha desfrutado mais cedo, e dirigiu a atenção para o único objeto da casa improvisada que não tinha relação com o crime.

Não era um violino, era uma rabeca escocesa, um típico e simplório instrumento artesanal. A madeira estava bem opaca, mas o toque ainda transmitia o calor oleoso das mãos, braços e ombros do dono, a poeira esbranquiçada de muito breu que caía do arco às cordas e ao corpo pequeno e do instrumento, todos os sinais que sua experiência, como detetive e músico, via dos muitos anos de uso daquele objeto.

Se a Teoria acertava em dizer que a Música é baseada em polígonos, havia uma caleidoscópica bagunça de fractais entre os milhares de papéis pautados que se misturavam aos prontuários, fotos, arquivos e anotações de casos e experimentos que ele tinha em casa, e outra ainda pior em sua mente. Mas já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que um instrumento estava à sua disposição, para acalmá-lo e ajudá-lo a pensar.

E o gesto de levá-lo ao pescoço, com o arco pronto para percorrer o caminho sonoro que aparecia através de seus olhos fechados, foi deliciosamente tranquilo e natural.

Depois de livrar-se do representante da empreiteira, um sujeito baixinho, gorducho e belicoso de cabelos ralos, e do escândalo horrível com que ele atraía todos os olhares do bairro e o ódio de sua equipe, Greg retomou o caminho das escadas. Havia várias perguntas que ele precisava fazer a Sherlock. Sobressaltou-se em ouvir uma melodia clara, alegre e tranquila enchendo o corredor estreito e empoeirado de cimento, num prédio onde ainda não havia apartamentos, tampouco vizinhos distraídos que ouvissem música clássica em indiferença à morte de alguém que morava praticamente ao lado de sua porta.

Sua mente ponderava sobre as várias excentricidades daquele caso, enquanto ele abria a porta e arregalava os olhos diante de outra esquisitice.

Sherlock tocava, num violino encontrado sabe-se lá como, no meio da bagunça daquele cômodo miserável, a melodia vívida que escorria para as escadas, enquanto dançava em movimentos inconscientes e suaves.

Gregory Lestrade servia a Força Policial há mais de 20 anos, e acreditava já ter visto de tudo. Mas não sabia como reagir àquela cena surreal até para um filme dos mestres do horror e suspense. Já estava acostumado a ver aquele garoto desequilibrar sua paciência, humilhar sua equipe e bagunçar todas as cena de crimes onde aparecesse. Mas não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação à visão do excêntrico rapazinho que tocava música e dançava em volta de um cadáver.

Ao mesmo tempo que parecia uma altiva e refinada música clássica, lembrava uma dança folclórica, ou o plano de fundo de alguma narração fantástica de histórias de aventuras e jornadas pelo mar. Um momento inusitado, singelo e quase mágico, que por pouco não inspirou Greg a sair dançando também, porque foi interrompido por uma voz estridente e desagradável:

\- _Inspetor, pelo amor de Deus! Além dsse moleque psicopata não nos ajudar em nada, ele ainda fica fazendo barulho, e contaminando ainda mais a cena do crime! Pra que o senhor precisaria de uma aberração dessas?!_ \- Anderson irrompia furiosamente pela porta, guinchando na tentativa inútil de, indiretamente, avisar Sherlock que o tempo de análise da cena chegava ao fim.

\- _E quem garante que não foi ele que teve a" gentileza" de colocar o cadáver aí, para depois se exibir com essa cena de esquisitice?_ \- emendou Donovan, que chegava, tão descabelada e estressada quanto o companheiro - _Todo mundo sabe que, quanto mais estranho o crime, mais essa aberração se afunda!_

Antes que Lestrade pudesse repreender os peritos pela indisciplina, o próprio Sherlock, aborrecidíssimo por ter interrompido o momento com suas maiores diversões - música e mistérios - respondeu as acusações.

\- _Argh, como vocês se aguentam?! Pelo amor de Deus, não saiam falando alto por aí, senão vão zerar o Q.I. da rua toda! É só olhar a porcaria das pegadas, e as xícaras de chá na mesa. Desde a tarde de domingo, até o momento que vocês entraram, só houve duas pessoas aqui: a vítima e um outro homem, o assassino..._ \- o detetive consultor caminhava em voltas aceleradas pela saleta, agitando o arco da rabeca, com uma elegância estranha e agressiva, como se tivesse à mão o sabre dos Três Mosqueteiros - _Eles subiram as escadas, o visitante com alguma dificuldade, dá para ver pelas marcas na parede, onde ele se apoiou, e também pelos lugares onde arranhou os sapatos na subida, ...ouviram os resultados da última rodada do campeonato, ou da loteria esportiva, conversaram, e a vítima recebeu dinheiro e chá, com algumas cápsulas dissolvidas, do visitante. Apesar de ainda ser necessária uma análise das amostras, para o prontuário do caso, eu diria que está claro que seria melhor para o senhor estendido no chão se ele aceitasse somente o primeiro..._

A exótica voz de barítono interrompeu a narração do crime por alguns instantes, entregue a um risinho baixo, travesso e irônico.

\- _Que tal você parar com essas piadinhas nojentas, e melhor ainda, parar de apontar o óbvio, como adora reclamar que nós, pobres mortais incapazes de pensar, vivemos fazendo?_ \- retrucou Anderson, com as mãos crispadas no gesto imaginário de apertar e torcer o pescoço de Sherlock.

\- _Como você é incapaz até de amarrar os sapatos sozinho, imagino que precise de mim para descrever o assassino enquanto finge que trabalha, huh... Bem, mede um pouco mais de 1,60m de altura,é bastante sedentário. Tem problemas sérios de circulação, e manca da perna esquerda, embora não use bengala. É fumante... repare que um dos pires foi usado como cinzeiro... tem problemas com o peso, e do jeito que é hipertenso, não seria de estranhar se ele estivesse à beira de um ataque cardíaco ou um AVC... como esteve ontem à tarde, já que deixou tanto sangue no chão e na parede, sem sujar o cadáver . Você pode deduzir a altura, o estado de saúde e mais um pouco sobre ele, se olhar a inscrição na parede,_ \- Holmes interrompeu a fala para apontar o lugar observado com o arco da rabeca - já que quem escreve, geralmente o faz à altura dos olhos... - o consultor investigativo voltou-se de frente para a porta e estreitou os felinos olhos atentos. - _Ele é destro, e conterrâneo, ou muito próximo, da vítima. E também, muito próximo de Lestrade, tão próximo que está tentando, em vão, acertar a cabeça dele com um tijolo agora mesmo._

E durante a curta fração de segundo necessária para que os três policiais presentes voltassem suas atenções para a cena descrita pelo inesperado violinista, o representante da empreiteira livrou-se do tijolo num gesto rápido que uniu, à fala do detetive-músico, a própria ação. O bloco, em vez de atingir o alvo, acertou a rabeca em cheio.

No entanto, quatro horas, três oficiais agredidos, um suspeito resistente à prisão e um Sherlock Holmes muito aborrecido depois, Gregory tinha o prazer de entregar ao Detetive-Chefe Inspetor o relatório do caso. Se não estivesse com o queixo inchado, riria com prazer das futuras manchetes escandalosas e sensacionalistas dos tabloides, sobre o dramático assassinato do único ganhador da Loteria Esportiva, Seamus Concannon, por Mortimer Concannon, seu primo e único parente vivo.

Lestrade riria ainda mais se não tivesse acabado de receber outro caso, exatamente quando, após entregar o relatório, se preparava para sair. Fechou a porta do escritório com um suspiro cansado e sobressaltou-se ao ver quem o aguardava, sentado de qualquer jeito no chão do corredor.

\- _Você ia levar o violino pra casa, não ia?_

\- _Era uma rabeca, seu idiota_ \- Sherlock respondeu mal-humorado.

\- _Parece que todo mundo resolveu largar presuntos em construções... Que droga!_ \- o inspetor ignorou o insulto, embora estivesse curioso sobre a relação entre violinos e a infância do relativamente indesejado parceiro - _Temos um chamado em Southwark, à beira do rio... Prometa que não vai levar nenhuma "lembrancinha" da cena do crime, e eu até posso pensar em te levar._

\- _Pensei que o único requisito para meu acesso à Yard fosse permanecer limpo._

Com uma alusão ao trato que ambos fizeram ao se conhecerem, e apesar das palavras irônicas, Sherlock acatou a ordem do detetive sargento com uma infantilidade silenciosa: um sorriso amável cheio de covinhas.

**_[Notas finais do capítulo]_** Sinto muito, acho que desta vez o capítulo ficou super longo! #¬¬#Desculpe mesmo!

E estes são os últimos quotes! Os insultos elegantíssimos (ou quase) da série, cortesia de Sherlock Desbocado Holmes. E este trechinho com o único detetive consultor do mundo saracoteando em volta de um cadáver é uma criação genial de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, numa cena de invejável humor negro presente no livro O Cão dos Baskervilles (que inclusive pensei que fosse aparecer na quase-adaptação desse livro na telessérie, mas caí do cavalo). Desculpe se isso deixou a cena um pouco chocante, mas leio os livros de Sherlock Holmes desde os 12 anos e não pude resistir.

E as partículas de dedução, curtas e confusas, foram retirados de outro livro de suspense - já que não consegui inventar, sozinha, um caso pros meninos resolverem. :( Mas quem acertar qual é esse "livro de suspense", ganha um chocolate Milka! Quem comentar ganha dois!


	4. Capítulo 4 - Vatican Cameos

**_Save You_**

a _Sherlock _[BBC Series] fanfiction

**_[Disclaimer]_** Sherlock Holmes, assim como toda a obra literária de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, escrita de meados do século XIX, até aproximadamente as vésperas da I Guerra, já deve ter se tornado domínio público... Porém a versão televisionada desde 2009 pertence à BBC, Masterpiece, Cymru Wales, Hartswood Films e outras empresas licenciadas pelos co-autores Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss.

A capa, de autoria relativamente desconhecida, não me pertence e foi encontrada no Pinterest: AspiringCatLady/kidlock/.

Esta história se passa numa possível linha do tempo anterior ao episódio-piloto.

.

.

.

**_Capítulo 4_** || _Vatican Cameos_

**_[Notas iniciais do capítulo]_** Antes de iniciar o capítulo, gostaria de agradecer os três seguidores silenciosos, talvez sejam fantasmas como a linda da GhostCupcake-jou, a quem quero agradecer do fundo do coração pelo favorito.

\- _"Vatican Cameos"... Mike, o que isso quer dizer?_

_Não era a melhor explicação do mundo, mas o irmão a deu assim mesmo, ciente da curiosidade insaciável do pequeno, que ao invés de pedir inutilmente que o acompanhasse nas brincadeiras, como sempre, sentava-se na sua escrivaninha de madeira maciça, sem postura nem cerimônia, quase caído sobre seu livro de códigos militares._

_\- Significa um campo de batalha, todo minado com armadilhas. Alguém vai morrer. [1]_

Greg e Sherlock desceram da viatura, diante de uma construção pré-fabricada, numa área industrial às margens do Tâmisa. O futuro prédio tinha apenas dois andares revestidos com as típicas placas de concreto, e o restante da armação em barras de aço projetava-se rumo ao céu nublado, transmitindo ao observador a sensação lúgubre de estar diante de um esqueleto exposto.

\- Olá, senhor... Você de novo, aberração?! - Sally recebeu-os. Trazia nas mãos a câmera com que fotografava a cena para a perícia. - Acho que ninguém gostaria de pôr os olhos naquilo mais de uma vez... Nem mesmo você. - ela apontou para Holmes uma última vez e afastou-se.

A dupla de detetives entrou na construção semipronta e deparou-se com alguém que morreu em Southwark, em algum ponto perdido do tempo, entre o sábado e o domingo. Seria impossível identificar o cadáver, pois as mãos estavam decepadas; nem haveria qualquer pessoa capaz de reconhecer suas feições, não depois que a toda a pele fora arrancada do corpo. O horário da morte só poderia ser estimado, de longe, pela análise dos órgãos espalhados pela mistura de barro e cimento que compunha o piso.

Gregory conteve a onda de bile que lhe subia pela garganta em ódio, repulsa, impotência e ânsia de vômito, e virou o olhar para o magrelo e usualmente apático companheiro, à espera da típica reação entusiasmada diante de um enigma, ou de alguma indagação manhosa e decepcionada, resultado de uma primeira observação, que quase sempre servia de ponto de partida.

Chocou-se, porém, ao ver os olhos esverdeados com o dobro do tamanho, as íris pálidas quase totalmente cobertas de preto pelas pupilas dilatadas, sinais pungentes do choque que emergia à respiração rasa e entrecortada, e ao rosto que perdia a costumeira expressão fleumática.

\- Você está bem? - indagou Greg, assustado com a face que o colega nunca havia lhe mostrado.

A voz rouca do homem da lei pareceu despertar o rapazinho de um transe profundo, do qual ele saiu com um suspiro quase inaudível.

\- Te ligo mais tarde, Lestrade. - respondeu o consultor, antes de dar as costas ao intrigado interlocutor e desaparecer da cena do crime.

Ele subiu as escadas do prédio em ato contínuo, numa correria desabalada, e só se lembrou de respirar depois de fechar a porta atrás de si. Respirava pesadamente, como um afogado que emergia brevemente à superfície do mar agitado. Em breve, não precisaria mais lembrar-se de como respirar.

Conhecia todos os lugares onde podia comprar produtos melhores, sabia muito bem, mas não conseguiria negociar uma quantidade maior com apenas 100 libras. Era todo o dinheiro que tinha escondido em casa, ganho dos poucos civis que encomendavam sua consultoria.

Desembrulhou as pedras, sabendo que eram bastante impuras e continham algo mais que cocaína. Até o azarado dia em que conhecera o maldito policial honesto, que o adotou a contragosto de ambos, e lhe ofereceu outro antídoto para a solidão e o tédio, ele poderia até se divertir com o pensamento de que podia dissolver aqueles conteúdos nos ácidos que resultaram das experiências sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Era tão simples e destruidor como a própria Química. Era apenas um problema de cálculo, uma questão de ácidos e bases. Não se importava com as consequências, com o fato de que elas, aos poucos, necrosavam todo seu corpo. Não se importava com o fato de, mesmo sem sentir prazer nenhum com elas, precisar de cada vez mais. Elas lhe permitiam algo que ele não conseguia fazer nem mesmo com a técnica do _Palácio Mental_: esquecer a amargura da mãe, a preocupação do irmão mais velho, a culpa pela morte do pai, esquecer verdadeiramente de todas informações que ele normalmente acreditava ter conseguido deletar.

Informações que piscavam como luzes teimosas e fantasmagóricas de neon no cérebro hiperativo que o torturava dia e noite, e intensificava a nitidez de memórias cobertas de sangue. Lutando contra as imagens com a mesma agonia do patriarca, ele recolheu o composto aquecido com a seringa e injetou-se pela primeira vez em meses. Mas o efeito não veio.

Tomado de desespero, ele repetiu a dose. Seu corpo estremecia em descontrole, seus sentidos se aguçavam, e exatamente como em todas as outras vezes, não sentia nenhum prazer. Tinha oito anos outra vez, e estava novamente escondido naquele armário, paralisado de pavor. Ouvia, ainda mais altos, pungentes e horríveis, os gritos do pai à mercê dos torturadores.

Injetou mais do composto, na ânsia de acelerar o efeito. Caiu pesadamente no chão e viu-o todo tinto de vermelho. Um forte cheiro metálico, uma onda de sangue, diretamente das lembranças do escritório do pai, e da cena do crime daquela tarde, invadia sua casa e trazia à deriva os restos mortais do falecido sr. Holmes e da vítima sem nome de Southwark. Numa tentativa de fugir daquela cena apavorante, buscou forças para aquecer, preparar e administrar outra dose. Lamentou que fosse a última e que também resultasse sem sucesso.

A malcheirosa onda escarlate inundava a casa cada vez mais, e nela boiavam os restos do seu primeiro caso, e os do mais recente, que se apresentara incapaz de resolver, além dos próprios, retorcidos e atrofiados pelo uso contínuo da cocaína; porém ele a contemplava em total tranquilidade e apatia, como se aquilo acontecesse com outra pessoa. Entregou-se à consciência de que não existia nenhum entorpecente, em nenhuma quantidade, potente o bastante para apagar aquelas imagens de sua mente. Detestou ser obrigado a ceder à pontaria infalível de outra das malditas deduções do irmão. Mas já que ele era estúpido o bastante para escutar, além do cérebro, o próprio coração, e importar-se, entregar-se aos erros humanos e à desvantagem, deixou-se flutuar, totalmente despedaçado, à deriva naquele mar de sangue. Estava mais que ciente de que acabava de realizar sua última experiência. Tudo que desejou foi repousar no vazio, mesmo que só por um instante.

Depois de entregar um relatório preliminar ao detetive-chefe inspetor e livrar-se de uma pequena parte de seu detestável trabalho burocrático, Gregory subia as escadas de um pequeno e antigo prédio de apartamentos em Camden Town. Não havia muito a fazer por aquele caso, exceto desejar que o assassino houvesse eviscerado a vítima depois de morta - sentia arrepios só de lembrar da visão macabra - e aguardar o resultado da análise das nojentas amostras, os órgãos daquele infeliz.

Aos olhos do grisalho oficial, trazer uma cópia do prontuário do caso para satisfazer a curiosidade de Sherlock parecia uma boa desculpa para distraí-lo - entenda-se fazer o garoto gritar um pouco menos - durante uma revista daquele muquifo não muito maior nem mais organizado que a penúltima moradia do sr. Concannon, o protagonista do primeiro caso daquele dia. Não que ele precisasse de uma desculpa para qualquer das visitas randômicas que fazia ao endereço do parceiro civil para certificar-se que ele não tornara a cair no vício.

Depois de tocar a campainha inúmeras vezes, sem ser respondido pelos usuais "Vá embora!" ou "Cale a boca!", e bater na porta frágil que precisava ser trocada há um bom tempo até quase derrubá-la, o oficial entrou, decepcionado com a ignorância do jovem ao seu conselho de trancar a porta, e intrigado, por poucos segundos, com o seu paradeiro, até encontrá-lo como menos queria.

Mais pálido que de costume, trêmulo e imundo, ainda com a seringa fincada no braço esquerdo, os lábios finos abertos, incapazes de respiração, e na expressão perdida e vazia, os mesmos olhos apavorados e dilatados da cena do crime.

O mesmo desespero com que os entes queridos rezavam, na capela do hospital, quando alguém de sua equipe se feria gravemente no cumprimento do dever. O mesmo horror de quando encontrou seu primeiro parceiro morto, em casa, exatamente naquela mesma situação. A mesma sensação pesada e sufocante de culpa.

Como pôde deixar aquilo acontecer pela segunda vez?! Como pôde deixar todos os sinais passarem despercebidos?!

Não podia se deixar levar por ela. Não podia deixar que aquele menino fosse morto pelo veneno que o escravizava até há pouco tempo, pelo parasita que matou seu amigo, que lhe havia ensinado tudo o que sabia sobre o ofício do detetive.

Tudo que Lestrade conseguiu fazer, antes de chorar, foi pegar o celular no bolso e chamar uma ambulância.

Os minutos passavam como séculos enquanto o veículo de socorro chegava ao hospital St. Bartholomew, e as teclas do celular pareciam ainda menores e totalmente embaralhadas à sua visão úmida e embargada. Mas após apenas dois toques, a ligação chegava ao destino, atendida por uma voz clara, aristocrática e elegante.

\- Mycroft Holmes.

Em outras circunstâncias, Greg teria vergonha de ligar para aquela pessoa. Lutaria contra o desejo e a sensação de nostalgia, que lhe lembrava a paixão com que acompanhava sua _grandmère_, durante a infância, na audição dos dramas e novelas narrados pelas vozes pacíficas, elegantes, quase irreais de tão encantadoras, dos artistas da era de ouro do rádio. Teria vergonha do impulso reprimido de implorar àquela voz eloquente e aveludada, que não se comparava a nenhuma das que ouvira em toda sua vida, que lhe falasse sem parar, por horas a fio.

Mas tudo que ele conseguiu dizer foi:

\- Sr. Holmes, preciso que esteja em Barts, o mais rápido possível. Seu irmão acabou de ter uma overdose.

Do outro lado da cidade, em seu escritório em Vauxhall, totalmente sufocado pelo frio aperto de morte do pesadelo que iniciou seu dia, Mycroft teve forças apenas para desligar subitamente o celular e trancar a porta, antes que suas costas desabassem de encontro à parede e ele caísse sentado no chão, chorando amargamente.

**_[Notas finais do capítulo] _**

1\. Na verdade, "Vatican Cameos" era um código usado pelo Exército Britânico na II Guerra, para alertar as tropas, quando um civil ou um inimigo armado invadia uma base. Sherlock o usa para alertar John em 2 episódios da série por saber que faz parte do conhecimento militar do amigo.

2\. Ofereço chocolate quente, abraços e lenços para quem quiser, pedir, precisar e comentar.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Save You

**_[Disclaimer]_** Sherlock Holmes, assim como toda a obra literária de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, escrita de meados do século XIX, até aproximadamente as vésperas da I Guerra, já deve ter se tornado domínio público... Porém a versão televisionada desde 2009 pertence à BBC, PBS, Masterpiece, Cymru Wales, Hartswood Films e outras empresas licenciadas pelos co-autores Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss.

A capa, de autoria relativamente desconhecida, não me pertence e foi encontrada no Pinterest: AspiringCatLady/kidlock/.

Esta história se passa numa possível linha do tempo anterior ao episódio-piloto.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Capítulo 5 _**||_Save You_

E agora um song-chapter, porque sim!

Só quero fazer um parêntese inútil para dizer que conheci esta banda aos 12 anos - a mesma idade em que li _O Arquivo Secreto de Sherlock Holmes _e tive o gosto de ser apresentada ao único detetive consultor do mundo_. _

_Save You_ pertence à banda Simple Plan, à gravadora Warner Music e está disponível para ouvir em youtu. be / SywgDfYoROE.

.

.

.

.

.

Mycroft já tinha terminado de limpar do rosto os sinais do pranto recente, muito antes de descer do Jaguar preto. Recebido pela garoa fria da madrugada, ele analisou as proximidades com os sábios olhos aquilinos e viu o detetive-inspetor Lestrade, que lhe dera o funesto aviso, fumando sob o toldo de uma lanchonete fechada, diante do hospital.

O abatimento do policial, na postura rígida, nas lágrimas mal secas sobre as olheiras enormes e profundas, e nos inchados olhos vermelhos que o encaravam com revolta, era mais uma prova da bondade que aquele homem carregava na alma, a bondade que o levou a fazer muito mais que o dever pudesse ordenar que fizesse por Sherlock.

Ele adotou seu irmão caçula, salvou sua brilhante cabeça oca e sua vida diversas vezes, e agora se enfurecia por acreditar que o primogênito dos Holmes era insensível ao fato de seu único irmão estar numa UTI, mais morto do que vivo.

O titereiro do Governo Britânico sentiu seu coração se encolher com ternura e dor por ambos os detetives. Mas aquele não era o momento para admirar-se em como o oficial da New Scotland Yard era lindo, por dentro e por fora, e muito menos para expor qualquer reação emocional. Não importava o quanto sofresse e estivesse apavorado, aquela não era hora para expor fraquezas.

Era hora de vestir a armadura que quase lhe facilitava a vida, e que lhe rendeu o apelido de _Homem de Gelo_.

Greg viu o irmão do amigo descer de um luxuoso carro preto, ignorar o usual guarda-chuva, e atravessar a rua, em sua direção.

-Boa noite, inspetor. - saudou-o com a voz tranquila, agradável e elegante, a perfeita quintessência de um cavalheiro. - Como está Sherlock?

Nem no dia em que se conheceram Gregory sentiu tanta vontade de socar o aristocrata. Como ele se atrevia a falar daquele jeito, como se quem estivesse entre a vida e a morte fosse um desconhecido?! Estreitou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando direcionar a força para a voz, ao invés dos pulsos já fechados no ato de se prepararem para o golpe.

\- Ele teve uma parada cardiorrespiratória, parece que o quadro dele é bastante grave. Os médicos não quiseram me dizer nada...

Mycroft agradeceu brevemente a atenção do oficial, e entrou no hospital. As enfermeiras e recepcionistas já o conheciam - não era a primeira vez que Barts servia de hospedagem ao mais jovem, após os seus excessos e maluquices. - e se abstiveram de abordá-lo, exigir documentos, assinaturas, questionar horários, ou quaisquer outros procedimentos padrão.

Porque fora bastante fácil enviar,durante o percurso de carro, as mensagens certas para as pessoas certas, a fim de isolar Sherlock, não apenas devido à necessidade de tratamento intensivo, mas também para a confortável privacidade de uma ala particular.

E, mais fácil ainda, enfrentar a fúria de Gregory Lestrade. Por mais que ele o odiasse, era bondoso demais para agredir o irmão da criança que tentava, desesperadamente, salvar da morte.

No entanto, tudo que ele precisava naquele momento era ter forças para abrir a porta que parecia ter todo o peso do Universo, e deparar-se com o caçula inconsciente, preso à vida por um fio frágil, fino e quebradiço.

**_Take a breath_**

**_I pull myself together_**

**_Just another step_**

**_Until I reach the door_**

_Respiro fundo_

_E tento juntar minhas forças_

_Só falta um passo_

_Para alcançar a porta_

Na verdade, eram vários, fios, sondas, máquinas e intravenosas. Sherlock já parecia, infelizmente, acostumado às últimas...

Como era possível que uma criança tão alegre, viva e inteligente, tivesse crescido para se transformar no homem decadente, na sombra pálida e frágil que jazia naquela cama?

A visão do irmãozinho, naquele estado de precária animação suspensa, era infinitamente pior que todas as palavras cruéis que ele lhe dissera sob o efeito dos narcóticos. Afinal, a língua afiada com elegância e sarcasmo era um traço da família.

E aquelas cenas que se repetiam sempre que ele fugia de casa eram gestos da culpa, da carência e do desespero que ele carregava inutilmente, e emergiam à superfície pela influência daqueles venenos.

**_When I hear your voice_**

**_It's drowning into whispers_**

**_You're just skin and bones_**

**_There's nothing left to take_**

**_And no matter what I do_**

**_I can't make you feel better_**

**_If only I could find the answer_**

**_To take it all away...!_**

_Quando ouço sua voz_

_Ela está afogada em sussurros_

_Você é apenas pele e ossos_

_Parece que não resta mais nada_

_E não importa o que eu faça_

_Não consigo te fazer se sentir melhor_

_Se eu pudesse obter a resposta_

_Que acabasse com tudo isso...!_

Um pesadelo, apenas um maldito pesadelo avisou-o do horror que estava próximo, da última tentativa de fuga desesperada daquele menino. E nenhum plano ou dedução, nenhum esforço de seu palácio mental podia restabelecer-lhe o estado de saúde, paz e felicidade que ele tinha antes de fugir de casa.

Tudo que Mycroft podia fazer era seguir o exemplo do mais jovem, e entregar-se, apenas naquele instante, às emoções que lancetavam seu coração pulsante e dolorido. Estava isolado do resto do mundo, sozinho com sua única fraqueza. E era inútil desejar ser, como todos acreditavam que ele era, feito de gelo. Pois mesmo que fosse esculpido no elemento congelado, derreteria, exatamente naquele momento, nas lágrimas salgadas em que sua dor se diluía.

**_You'll never know the way_**

**_It tears me up inside to see you_**

**_I wish that I could tell you something_**

**_To take it all away_**

_Você nunca saberá_

_Como me sinto despedaçado, ao te ver assim_

_Como eu desejo ser capaz de fazer algo_

_Para acabar com tudo isso!_

Já fazia quase um ano que não fumava. Um esforço hercúleo pelo qual seus nervos, depois de terminar o cigarro, o traíram da pior forma possível, desvanecendo a necessidade de desfigurar o maldito lindo rosto aristocrático de Mycroft Holmes, que o cumprimentara com aquela impassibilidade gelada, antes de dispensar o motorista e entrar no hospital.

Greg não se lembrava onde tinha conseguido o cigarro, ainda mais àquela hora da madrugada. Suas últimas açõs estavam embebidas numa estranha névoa de semi-inconsciência, causada pelo pânico da situação do amigo.

A momentânea onda de tranquilidade trouxe a lógica e a serenidade de volta à sua mente, com a preocupação pelo estado do teimoso e felino parceiro civil. Depois de perguntar pelo paradeiro do menino, o policial seguiu rumo à única unidade de tratamento intensivo na ala privativa do hospital.

Os passos do moreno de cabelos grisalhos ecoavam com uma força inesperada. A exaustão tornava seu caminhar tão pesado quanto o retorno de um exército derrotado do campo de batalha. O silêncio e a absoluta ausência de funcionários, médicos, enfermeiras, ou guarda-costas, que possivelmente deveriam acompanhar o aristocrata Holmes, devido aos riscos ocupacionais de seu cargo no governo, intrigavam Lestrade.

Um retângulo alongado de luz, no fim do corredor, chamou a atenção do inspetor detetive, que se aproximou com o estranhamento de quem caminha na casa silenciosa de uma família adormecida, no meio da madrugada.

E a cena que ele viu, sob a forte luz artificial do ambiente hospitalar, fez seu coração falhar uma batida, com a sensação de invadir um lar de civis indefesos, as pessoas inocentes que ele prometera servir e proteger quando, em sua distante juventude, adquirira o distintivo.

Uma lágrima solitária deslizava no rosto pálido de Mycroft Holmes, que afagava os desordenados cachos negros do irmão menor, com a ternura dolorosa da última vez que se vê a pessoa amada, e o cuidado de quem toca em vidro frágil e quebradiço. Um momento de intimidade, amargura e luto. Apenas o deslizar suave e silencioso de um fio de pérola numa escultura de alabastro, que fez cair a máscara de insensbilidade do Homem de Gelo.

A consciência de que aquele homem também tentava desesperadamente salvar a vida daquele garoto tocou, intimamente, a alma ferida de Greg.

E ele prometeu a si mesmo que faria qualquer coisa para salvar aqueles irmãos.

**_Sometimes, I wish I could save you_**

**_And there are so many things that_**

**_I want you to know_**

**_I won't give up 'till it's over_**

**_Even it takes 'till forever, _**

**_I want you to know..._**

_Às vezes, tudo que eu desejo é ser capaz de te salvar_

_E há tantas coisas que eu queria que você soubesse!_

_Não desistirei, irei com você até o fim,_

_Mesmo que isso dure eternamente_

_Só quero que você saiba..._

E Gregory Lestrade era um cavalheiro à moda antiga, um homem de honra, que nunca quebrava uma promessa.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_[Notas finais do capítulo] _**Peço perdão pela demora, mas acontece que, se eu não estivesse vegetando devido à enxurrada de trabalhos de final de semestre, te abraçaria e choraria no cantinho com você agora mesmo. Peço perdão de novo, porque com essa doideira de faculdade, não sei quando terei tempo para atualizar a fic novamente.

Agora vamos dar uma pausa e fazer três vivas para esse Greg bonitão e heroico! ^^ Ele não é um amorzinho?

E o mesmo de sempre: C-O-M-E-N-T-E!


	6. Capítulo 6 - Projeção Espiritual

**_Save You_**

a _Sherlock _[BBC Series] fanfiction

**_[Disclaimer]_** Sherlock Holmes, assim como toda a obra literária de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, escrita de meados do século XIX, até aproximadamente as vésperas da I Guerra, já deve ter se tornado domínio público... Porém a versão televisionada desde 2009 pertence à BBC, PBS-Masterpiece, Cymru Wales, Hartswood Films e outras empresas licenciadas pelos co-autores Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss.

A capa, de autoria relativamente desconhecida, não me pertence e foi encontrada no Pinterest: AspiringCatLady / kidlock/.

Esta história se passa numa possível linha do tempo anterior ao episódio-piloto.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Capítulo 6_**|| _Projeção Espiritual_

**_[Notas iniciais do capítulo] _**Aqueles que entendem mais de teorias espíritas, ou tem leituras sobre projeções espirituais e outras visões que surpreendem a lógica e os sentidos, por favor me perdoem. Definitivamente, preciso ler e aprender muito mais sobre a imagem do "campo de trigo".

Não sei muito bem de onde saiu essa coisa doida que você está prestes a ler. Simplesmente estava lá de boa, na oficina de desenho da faculdade, quando essa ideia maluca brotou na minha cabeça doentia. Então, por favor considere este capítulo como um "intermezzo" na linha da história, ou um capítulo extra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ele acordou sentindo-se tranquilo e leve como uma pluma.

Espantou-se momentaneamente ao não ver sua minúscula casa, os frascos com as experiências, as pedras embrulhadas em jornal, nem a nojenta onda vermelha. Começou, lentamente, a se levantar, com a hesitação de uma ressaca. Testava, estranhava os próprios movimentos; desconhecia o próprio corpo.

Até que um latido ofegante bem conhecido despertou-o por completo, num sobressalto gostoso. O amável cachorrinho orelhudo, de pêlos avermelhados, corria alegremente ao seu encontro, tão depressa quanto lhe permitiam as patas curtinhas.

\- Redbeard! Redbeard! Vem aqui, menino!

E ele desfrutou a sensação reconfortante do afeto do animalzinho que pulou em seu colo, e lhe lambia o rosto em festinhas contentes. Com a consciência refeita e o coração amparado, ergueu-se novamente, e observou a paisagem aberta à sua volta.

Encontrava-se num caminho de terra, que cortava um imenso trigal, que ondulava serenamente ao vento, até muito além de onde a vista alcançava. Ao longe, era possível ver, com alguma dificuldade, o início de uma longa fila, milhares e milhares incontáveis de pessoas, subiam o caminho que cortava o trigal, desde uma longa e serena praia, em cuja longínqua ponta os andarilhos da fila, meros pontinhos pretos indistinguíveis, misturavam-se às pedras das ruínas centenárias de algum antigo quebra-mar, imerso em areia quase branca e ondas da cor de turquesa.

Hipnotizado pelo som maravilhosamente sereno e poderoso do oceano, ele desceu a encosta suave que encerrava o caminho de terra, rumo à praia que lembrava as visões oníricas de sua infância, cercadas de contos fantásticos de piratas e tesouros.

Logo sua caminhada foi interrompida por uma voz doce, e ele intrigou-se sobre como, num lugar onde não se lembrava de ter ido parar, um desconhecido saberia seu nome.

\- Sherlock! Sherlock, não entre na água!

A voz que chamara sua atenção vinha de um rapaz que saiu da fila, e coxeava, quase correndo, ao seu encontro, com bastante dificuldade.

À medida que ele se aproximava, era possível distinguir os detalhes de seu perfil baixo, relativamente comum e inesperadamente agradável. Os cabelos cortados à escovinha, numa exótica mistura de tons loiros, como se mesclas da areia e do trigo aderissem às madeixas de ondas suaves. A pele dourada, riscada de olheiras profundas e marcas de cansaço, violentamente queimada pelo sol do deserto. A boca fina e os olhos enormes, sábios e gentis, num tom escuro que, à medida que se ofereciam à proximidade do observador, deixavam ver um rico tom de azul profundo.

Apesar de ignorar a origem da estranha intuição inconsciente que fustigava seu íntimo, sabia muito bem que, sob a farda suja e puída, a pele bronzeada estava coberta de cicatrizes. Sua preocupação em ver os movimentos desconfortáveis e dolorosos, e o passo manco do loiro, agravou-se à beira da agonia, ao reparar no buraco de bala que se alargava numa grande mancha escarlate na camisa da farda, à altura do ombro esquerdo do rapaz que o chamou.

Não sabia a origem daquela sensação opressiva em seu peito, assim como ignorava o motivo de saber o nome dele.

\- Mas, John, por que não posso entrar no mar? E temos que tratar logo desses ferimentos!

\- Está tudo bem, nós chamamos um ao outro de volta. Eu não vou voltar para a fila, portanto não vou para _a ceifa_. E você não vai para o _mar de lágrimas_, por isso não vai se afogar.

Os lindos lábios carnudos se curvaram num sorriso frio e sem humor.

\- "Mar de lágrimas"?! Ah, faça-me o favor, John! De onde você tira essas baboseiras românticas? Já que você me conhece tão bem, sabe que sou incapaz de chorar.

\- Não é nenhuma baboseira, é do seu sofrimento que estou falando, Sherlock. São as suas lágrimas, e as de Greg e Mycroft. Eles estão sofrendo, preocupados com você. Estão chorando por você, neste exato momento. Escondidos e "a seco"... - os lábios finos do médico se alargaram num sorriso gentil e triste. - A reação do organismo, com os choques nervosos que isso causa, geralmente é bem pior que o efeito de qualquer chilique, sabia?... Foi com eles que você aprendeu a ser assim com suas emoções?

Ele poderia, perfeitamente, fingir a pose de inexpressiva e fleumática superioridade com que aprendera a encarar a vida. Seria tão fácil. Afinal, além de um detetive brilhante, era um exímio ator. Mas, mesmo sem conhecer o comum, e irresistivelmente bondoso e compreensivo capitão John Watson, sabia que nunca seria capaz de mentir sob o foco daqueles doces e paternais olhos azuis escuros.

\- Não é nada disso, eu só... eu... eu...

O tom da voz de barítono perdeu a costumeira profundidade, quebrada por constrangimento, tristeza e hesitação.

\- Shhhh, tudo bem... Está tudo bem, Sherlock. - os braços, inesperadamente fortes para aquele corpo franzino, o envolveram num aperto morno e aconchegante. Apesar de pequeno e meigo, ele o segurava com a firmeza de uma âncora num oceano revolto por furacões. - Está tudo bem... Estou aqui, bem perto, se precisar.

\- E por que eu precisaria de você?

Seus braços pareciam frios, pesados e doloridos àquele movimento, mas tinha que soltá-lo. Não podia deixar-se cair, outra vez, sob a vulnerabilidade, os defeitos químicos e dolorosos dos sentimentos, erros humanos. Não merecia a proteção, carinho e confiança que aquele ingênuo e adorável herói de guerra lhe oferecia. E, se aquele homem amável e bondoso entrasse em sua vida, ele também seria uma vítima do Jogo de horrores com que se distraía para fingir que ainda vivia sob algum bom propósito. Nunca se perdoaria se ele acabasse ferido, despedaçado, à deriva, como seu pai, no mar de sangue. Por sua culpa.

O riso baixo, rouco e inesperadamente agradável do soldado interrompeu seus devaneios amargos.

\- Seu crianção. Já que você se recusa a entender, eu vou explicar. Nós dissemos os nomes um do outro; e os nomes tem um grande poder. Acabamos de chamar um ao outro de volta do que as pessoas costumam chamar de _"Morte"_. Queira ou não, precisamos um do outro...

De novo, aquele breve e reconfortante abraço. Ele cheirava a sangue, dor e pólvora, mas seu toque era leve e cuidadoso. E o pequeno e delicioso corpo esguio se encaixava perfeitamente em seu peito.

\- ...E vamos nos conhecer em breve.

\- Como pode saber do que ainda não aconteceu? Isso não faz sentido!

\- Teimoso! Sabia que nem tudo na vida se resolve com lógica?

\- Esta é uma lição que eu gostaria de ter aprendido mais cedo, capitão Watson.

Aquela voz! Não podia ser verdade. Seus sentidos começavam a traí-lo. Primeiro, o tato perdera o calor de John, desvanecido numa onda etérea parecida com areia. Depois, a visão mostrava aquela pessoa, exatamente igual à pintura da memória.

Livres dos usuais produtos, os mesmos cabelos mesclados entre ruivo e grisalho caíam em ondas suaves; emolduravam o rosto amplo e anguloso, que parecia pintado por um mestre. Um rosto que quase refletia o próprio, ou o de Mycroft. Os olhos que costumavam ser severos, felinos, pálidos e argutos, entre o verde, o cinzento e o azul. O nariz aristocrático e pontudo, as maçãs do rosto altas, e a boca de poeta. A voz tranquila e eloquente, quase vitoriana, uma serena expressão de poder, oriunda das profundezas do passado. E, ao contrário daquele fatídico dia horrível, o corpo alto e imponente era a perfeita imagem da saúde e elegância, impecável num terno cinza-chumbo, de corte ajustado, sem a costumeira companhia da bengala de madeira maciça entalhada.

\- Que cara é essa, Sherlock? Cresceu e não conhece mais o próprio pai?

\- Você não está vivo! Eu ouvi... eu vi... você morrer!

Arthur Holmes abriu um riso rouco e sem humor, exótico e charmoso como o sorriso sardônico herdado pelos filhos.

\- E se você veio parar aqui por conta própria, apesar da intervenção do bom soldado Watson, talvez não falte muito para que seu corpo se separe da alma.

\- Não venha me dizer que também acredita nessas coisas de misticismo, e visões espirituais, igual o coitado do John! - o rapaz moreno tentou esconder o assombro com a afronta.

\- Bom Deus, eu devo ter sido realmente um homem horrível, para ter filhos assim tão teimosos! - o aristocrata suspirou, enquanto ajeitava, sem necessidade, a gravata azul. - Então, vou responder com fatos, do jeito que você gosta. Depois de ajudar aquele moço, Lestrade, com um ou dois casos, vocês foram para algum lugar perto do rio, onde havia acontecido mais um crime. Lá, encontram uma pessoa que teve a infelicidade de morrer de um jeito pior e mais doloroso que eu. Esse infortúnio, que tiraria o sono e a saúde física e mental de qualquer pessoa, teve efeitos desastrosos no meu pobre filho, que se lembrou de mim, da pior maneira possível, a ponto de acreditar que precisava de uma overdose.

Arthur aproximou-se do rapaz, enternecido em notar que, apesar da diferença de um palmo ou dois, ainda era mais alto que o filho. Não devia se deliciar com um encontro naquelas circunstâncias, mas estava surpreso em ver como ele havia crescido e se tornado um homem belíssimo. E talvez depois de tentar colocar um pouco de lógica na situação, seu rebento, mais teimoso que um gato de mau humor, poderia concordar com seus conselhos. No desejo de confortá-lo, estendeu a mão para fazer um afago nos cachos negros. Quando o garoto deu um passo para trás, afastando-se dele com os olhos claros dobrados de tamanho e nublados de mágoa, o patriarca disfarçou a decepção com uma pergunta suave.

\- Por que você fez isso, meu filho?

\- Não consegui te esquecer, e para piorar tudo, não importa para onde eu vá, não consigo fugir de você... - bufou o mais jovem - Pelo amor de Deus! Você é pior que o Mycroft!

\- Não é sua culpa, Sherlock.

Arthur aproveitou a completa ausência de reação de seu menino atônito e abraçou-o. Como lamentava não ter feito isso, há tantos anos, com ambos os seus filhos! Ele fora presenteado com uma esposa maravilhosa, que o amava, e filhos inteligentes, leais e corajosos, que o viam como um herói.

Desejou, por vezes incontáveis, sem sentido e obviamente sem sucesso, voltar no tempo e se dedicar mais à sua família, seu tesouro. Desejou que sua morte violenta não causasse tamanha ferida nas pessoas que amava. Apesar da ânsia por um desejo irrealizável, ele ainda podia reparar ao menos um pouco do mal que causara na vida do próprio filho, com as palavras que subiam de seu coração comovido. As palavras que, há tantos anos, ele precisava dizer.

\- Não foi sua culpa. Você sabe, muito bem, o quanto nós somos talentosos em fazer inimigos... Aquele foi apenas o resultado de uma operação malsucedida. Claro que nunca vou me orgulhar do que fiz, mas quando tudo acabou, fiquei feliz por ter protegido você, Violet e Mycroft. Mesmo que tenha sido pela primeira e última vez, fiquei feliz porque, apesar de morto, pude garantir, por algum tempo, a segurança da minha esposa e dos meus filhos, das pessoas que mais amei. Nada do que aconteceu foi sua culpa, Sherlock. O fato de você estar ali, comigo, foi só uma fatalidade.

\- Mas por que... - a voz do garoto se quebrava em angústia e dúvida.

\- Porque existem momentos, fixados no tempo, em que todas as vidas acabam; em que todos os corações se partem. Lembre-se das palavras do seu amigo: nem tudo se resolve só com lógica. - Arthur riu do espanto nos úmidos olhos verde-acinzentados, que se arregalaram quando a sentença não acabou com as palavras de Mycroft. - Não quero que meus filhos cometam o mesmo erro que eu. Agora volte, e diga a Violet e ao seu irmão que eu os amo muito.

\- Eu, nada! - Sherlock, indignado, soltou-se, rompendo o abraço. - Não sou seu moleque de recados.

\- Oh, pelo amor de Deus! - exclamou Arthur, entre risos, desta vez uma gargalhada gostosa e espontânea. - Definitivamente, eu fui um pai horrível! E já que você não vai se lembrar de nada do que aconteceu aqui, provavelmente, continuarei sendo um verdadeiro carrasco. Paciência... Ainda preciso evoluir muito, aprender muito, para conseguir me comunicar com eles. Então, eu mesmo direi. Mas com duas condições.

\- Quais?

O pai admirou a energia vívida na voz e na expressão renovada do filho. Era bom ver que, mesmo sob o passar dos anos, os Holmes não perdiam o gosto pelo bom diálogo e pelos desafios.

\- Volte logo. Mycroft e seu amigo estão preocupados com você; sem contar que, quanto mais tempo ficar aqui, menores são as chances de recobrar sua _"consciência"_... E, quando a hora chegar, diga o mesmo para o John.

**_[Notas finais do capítulo]_** 1\. Isto é super importante, e quase que esqueço de dizer: Conan Doyle não deixou, nos livros e contos, muitas informações sobre a família de Sherlock Holmes, ou sobre a sua vida privada, antes de conhecer o dr. Watson. Em um dos contos, Os Seis Napoleões, se não me engano, ele conta que sua avó era francesa, e conhecemos muito bem, em Os Planos do Submarino Bruce-Partington e O Caso do Intérprete Grego, as aparições elegantes do Mycroft. Mas isto é tudo. Então, para bater com as linhas do tempo das histórias da Eowin Symbelmine, como expliquei no capítulo 1, atribuí esses nomes falsos pros pais dos irmãos Holmes.

2\. Yay! Uma aparição do John, esse loirinho fofo e protetor, padroeiro dos detetives consultores, denguinho do meu coração!

3\. Peço perdão novamente, se a ação deste capítulo ficou muito OOC.

Talvez isto seja justificável pelo fato de estarem numa situação espiritual, misteriosa, de questões não resolvidas e tensão emocional, uma experiência que escapa ao alcance lógico da dedução, o tipo de situação em que o Sherlock se sente super desconfortável e sempre diz que não acredita.

Se bem que eu simplesmente precisava escrever isto em algum momento da trama, para explicar o trauma dos meninos. Precisava desesperadamente tirar isso de dentro de mim. Então por favor, comente e me diga o que achou!


	7. Capítulo 7 - Vontade de Viver

_**Save You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

a _Sherlock_ [BBC Series] fanfiction

.

.

.

.

**_[Disclaimer]_**Sherlock Holmes, assim como toda a obra literária de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, escrita de meados do século XIX, até aproximadamente as vésperas da I Guerra, já deve ter se tornado domínio público... Porém a versão televisionada desde 2009 pertence à BBC, PBS-Masterpiece, Cymru Wales, Hartswood Films e outras empresas licenciadas pelos co-autores Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss.

A capa, de autoria relativamente desconhecida, não me pertence e foi encontrada no Pinterest.

Esta história se passa numa possível linha do tempo anterior ao episódio-piloto.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 7**_ || _Vontade de Viver_

_**[Notas iniciais do capítulo] **_Na verdade, era para estes acontecimentos se encaixarem no capítulo 5, mas o resultado ficaria muito longo e confuso. Sem contar que a promessa heroica do Greg partiu meu coração. Então, tentarei desesperadamente não cometer o mesmo erro do capítulo 3 (que talvez será reescrito oportunamente), virar a página e continuar a história por aqui... Boa leitura!

.

.

.

.

Mesmo enquanto a névoa de dor, uma variante do pavor do pesadelo, a contemplação de um pequeno Sherlock mutilado, torturava Mycroft, uma ideia discreta, o incômodo do movimento espontâneo e indesejado da bagunça em algum cômodo de seu palácio mental, teimava em tentar chamar a atenção do estrategista ruivo.

Desde pequeno, seu irmão caçula "brincava de cientista" com quase o mesmo entusiasmo que "brincava de pirata". Embora a última opção fosse a preferida de todos da casa, pois frequentemente o único envolvido nas aventuras marítimas do garotinho era o paciente cachorro Redbeard, e praticamente todos os estragos causados pelos teatrinhos improvisados do pequeno se restringiam a uma parte do jardim da mansão. Até que as ilhas do tesouro foram abandonadas em prol das experiências, cuja principal cobaia era o próprio Sherlock, que usualmente só parava quando um adulto o via queimado ou ferido.

Desde a mais tenra idade, ele era constantemente viciado em qualquer coisa que lhe ocupasse o intelecto. Depois de adulto, aparentemente, ele dirigiu o hábito para a cocaína. E ao conhecer o policial Lestrade, para os casos não-solucionados pela New Scotland Yard.

Enquanto houvesse um brinquedo para distrair a mente genial que guiava o coração imaturo, Sherlock sempre superaria o tédio e o passado, e conservaria a vontade de viver.

Porém, seria possível que o isolamento absoluto, a falta de uma figura adulta em sua vida, alguém capaz de guiá-lo e oferecer ternura, faria com que ele perdesse o controle da própria brincadeira inconsequente, a ponto de roçar a morte... com uma overdose?

Sua mente buscava, sem sucesso, reconstituir a sequência de ações que levou o jovem à dosagem suicida; enquanto seu coração se partia ainda mais, ao perceber, sob a máscara de oxigênio, a voz rouca do irmãozinho balbuciar fracamente, quase inaudível, chamando pelo pai e, com um fraco esgar que em algum lugar de sua inconsciência talvez fosse um riso, por Redbeard.

O diplomata secreto soltou um suspiro triste e quase imperceptível. Desviar os olhos não apagaria de sua mente a consciência da realização de um pesadelo. No entanto, o simples fato de ver o irmão, uma das pouquíssimas pessoas com quem se importara em toda sua vida, naquele estado decadente, era algo que arrancava todas as forças que seu coração ferido e seu corpo exausto tentassem juntar. 

E sua amargura transformou-se em uma desagradável e constrangida surpresa, ao desviar a visão para o corredor e deparar-se com outro par de olhos exaustos e emocionados. Os olhos de Gregory Lestrade.

E estava escrito, naqueles úmidos olhos ricamente castanhos, que muito da emoção que os fazia brilhar, vinha da contemplação da inconsciência e do desespero daqueles irmãos. Um desespero de que ele próprio compartilhava, ao culpar-se por acreditar ter agido pouquíssimo, e demasiado tarde, para salvar o jovem amigo.

Com um esforço hercúleo, Mycroft afastou a mão que afagava os cachos do mais novo. Sherlock não se quebraria, não mais do que já estava, se eles rompessem o contato. Aquele toque frio e macio podia até transmitir um alívio ilusório, a noção da presença frágil do caçula no mundo dos vivos. Mas não o forçaria a recobrar a consciência.

Em poucos movimentos cuidadosos e sem barulho nenhum, o _Governo Britânico_ saiu da UTI, ao encontro do policial.

– Muito obrigado por me chamar, inspetor.

A mesma voz eloquente e aveludada que o saudou, na rua, diante do hospital. Mas o tom claramente sincero fazia o som elegante ainda mais agradável. Greg tentou, em vão, conter um pequeno sorriso, que começou a confortar, junto com as palavras gentis, o coração do interlocutor.

– Eu é que agradeço, sr. Holmes. Só queria ter chegado no "apartamento" dele mais cedo... E talvez nada disso teria acontecido.

_As pessoas comuns se iludem com tanta facilidade_, notou o aristocrata, com pena da bondade ingênua de Lestrade. Mas a fala dele despertara uma possibilidade para compreender como e por que o irmão se entregara, pela última vez em um tempo considerável, a tamanha loucura.

– O senhor poderia me levar até o local em que encontrou Sherlock... por favor?

A educação impecável, que tornava o pedido quase hesitante; e naquele magnífico olhar azul-cinzento, uma estranha necessidade de descobrir algo que parecia insondável. Diante de tal apelo, tudo que Gregory podia fazer era concordar.

Apenas três passos das suas pernas longas bastavam para atravessar aquela miserável cozinha improvisada. A mesa bamba de madeira compensada ordinária; a pia gotejante, os armários vazios; restos de jornais, substâncias químicas e cacos de vidro...

Bom Deus, qual resolução maldita convencia Sherlock a permanecer escondido naquele buraco imundo?! E era de se admirar que ele não estivesse ferido quando Lestrade o levou ao hospital.

A economia de movimentos com que Mycroft percorria aquela bagunça era proporcional à infeliz facilidade com que seu palácio mental reconstituía a sequência dos acontecimentos anteriores à ligação que o chamou até St. Barts. No fundo de seus olhos, no fundo de sua mente, ele revia, milhares e milhares de vezes, a imagem ofegante do irmão enquanto se injetava e debatia; a agonia desesperada do pobre Gregory, como se perdesse um filho.

Ele já se sentia como se houvesse perdido o irmão e sufocou a agonia exatamente semelhante que sentia, ao abaixar-se para pegar os aparentes restos de um prontuário policial.

– Suponho que este era o caso em que estavam trabalhando ontem. - ele estendeu os restos da pasta, e as fotos da vítima eviscerada, para o inspetor, após folheá-la e deduzir o estopim para a insanidade do irmão menor.

– Sim, era este mesmo. - Greg estranhou a atitude apática do acompanhante e aceitou o arquivo de volta. - Mas Sherlock não viu esta pasta. Ele saiu da cena do crime, praticamente correndo, e como eu costumo visitá-lo, pra ficar de olho nele, trouxe o prontuário do caso... Um dos piores que já peguei em toda minha carreira, posso lhe garantir, sr. Holmes...

Ambos fizeram uma pausa ao ouvir um toque de celular. O estrategista do governo conferiu a mensagem recém-chegada com decepção; era uma péssima hora para ser afastado do estado grave do caçula pelo trabalho. A gravidade do chamado era ainda pior e não lhe dava escolha. Mesmo assim, sua atenção ainda estava na voz rouca e cansada do inspetor, que, num tom baixo, falava mais para si mesmo.

– Mas não entra na minha cabeça, como isso tudo pode ter acontecido. Simplesmente ainda não entra...! Quanto menos tempo entre um caso e outro, e quanto piores eles são, mais esse menino fica entusiasmado. Então por que, por que, ele tentou se matar?!

A pergunta parecia um eco ofensivo e amargo no silêncio da madrugada, um eco que fez o grisalho perceber que seus pensamentos adquiriam uma voz mais alta que a da própria mente. Quando tentou, constrangido, desculpar-se com o homem que trouxera ao apartamento esquálido, percebeu-se num vácuo, já que o ruivo elegante descia as escadas decrépitas, falando ao celular. Quando enfim conseguiu alcançá-lo, fora do prédio, viu um carro preto, de vidros fumê, se aproximar do meio-fio, com a mesma rapidez e sutileza com que Mycroft lhe disse uma frase pequena e significativa.

– Acontece, meu caro inspetor, que o pior assassinato possível já aconteceu para nós.

E enquanto ele se afastava para entrar no luxuoso _Jaguar_ preto, Greg compreendeu que os irmãos Holmes haviam perdido um ente querido em circunstâncias traumáticas e, provavelmente, criminosas.

_**[Notas finais do capítulo] **_Você teria a bondade de me imaginar ajoelhada e chorando, com minhas orelhinhas de gato dobradas e os bigodes arrastando no chão de pura tristeza e vergonha pelos dois meses sem atualizações...? Mas, como expliquei nas notas do capítulo 5, estava afogada sob mares e montanhas de trabalhos da faculdade. Por enquanto, vou ver como consigo conciliar a escrita da fic com meu trabalho. Se necessário me bata ou me apedreje, apenas, por favor, não se apoquente. "Save You" já está chegando em sua reta final! :)

, a gente se vê por aqui... E se vê muito mais feliz com alguns comentariozinhos, não? Que tal deixar um review?


	8. Capítulo 8 - De Volta à Vida

**_Save You_**

.

.

.

a _Sherlock_ [BBC Series] fanfiction

.

.

_**Capítulo 8**_ || _De Volta à Vida_

.

.

.

.

**_[Notas iniciais do capítulo]_** Como boa sagitariana atrapalhada e falastrona, queria ter feito leitores bondosos em potencial, como a diva da Lianna, sofrerem menos, e colocar estes acontecimentos no capítulo anterior. Não rolou e só consegui elaborá-los por aqui. Vou torcer para que a ordem dos fatores não altere o produto...

Ah, sim: este capítulo contém uma quase-quote de _Star Trek: Into Darkness_. Se reconhecer e comentar, ganha um chocolate Milka! Se não reconhecer, comente assim mesmo e ganhe um abraço!

.

.

.

.

.

Além de fétido e corrosivo, o mar de sangue era revolvido por uma tempestade.

Ele estava cego pelo brilho ofuscante dos raios, e surdo pelo estrondo dos trovões. Mas percebeu que um par de mãos fortes o tirava da correnteza tingida de carmesim, e o sacudia com mais força que a maresia furiosa.

Sentia-se zonzo ao recuperar a audição e deparar-se com uma voz rouca e estranhamente familiar, distorcida em berros desesperados. Distinguiu, com muito custo, o próprio nome entre os gritos, e logo caiu de volta à inconsciência.

A tempestade, que era de sangue, tornou-se de estilhaços e areia, que o acordaram com a pontaria certeira e irada de milhares de chicotes.

A tortura não surtia a mínima dor, enquanto ele sentia o amparo de uma mão pequena, calosa e morna. Era tão gentil e aconchegante... Desejou ter forças para segurá-la por mais tempo. Embora já soubesse que aquela mão pertencia a um homem em perigo de morte, gostaria de ajudá-lo a escapar da tempestade e saber quem ele era.

A tempestade passou e cedeu lugar a uma única nuvem, escura, fria e pesada.

E outra mão, gelada, macia e exausta, fazia uma trilha afetuosa, fraca e tranquila em seus cabelos.

Mais alguém fora abandonado, sozinho, no frio. Alguém cujo toque poderoso e gentil teimava em mantê-lo, contra a própria vontade, vivo e consciente.

A nuvem dissipou-se numa chuva, incontáveis gotas de neve e granizo pesados, que despencavam num ritmo tranquilo e regular.

O som da chuva mantinha o mesmo ritmo contínuo e teimoso, enquanto transformava-se lentamente. Um martelar...? Ou seria um batedor de estaca, quem sabe, o tique-taque de um relógio...?

Aos poucos, ele conseguia concentrar mais atenção ao ritmo agudo e irritante, e descobriu que era o bipe de um monitor cardíaco.

Oh, droga. Mycroft estava certo, seu pensamento realmente ficava cada vez mais lento.

E embora ele já houvesse perdido a noção do tempo, sabia que era a segunda vez, em poucos dias, que era obrigado a ceder à maldita incapacidade do ruivo em errar uma dedução.

Precisou de tempo e esforço para abrir os olhos pesados e ajustar a visão embaçada à claridade ofensiva; mas não tardou em reconhecer um lugar a que já fizera uma quantidade absurda de visitas: a UTI do hospital St. Barts.

Não teve dúvidas em saber que fora, de fato, despejado do coma de volta à realidade, porque, assim como seus sentidos e sua mente o avisaram, ele estava sozinho, no frio. Nem se preocupou em procurar pela voz, murmurou para que apenas a própria alma ouvisse.

\- Mycroft, por que você não me deixou dormir?

_Porque você é meu único irmão e eu jamais te deixaria morrer desse jeito_, lamentou outro palácio mental, cujas janelas azuis-acinzentadas liam, através do vidro, os lábios do recém-acordado Sherlock.

Três dias e três noites infernais, sem saber se juntava forças para tentar ter esperanças, ou para a notícia funesta com que sua mente lógica assombrava o coração gelado e dolorido. Mycroft afastou-se para alcançar o celular no bolso e avisar o bondoso Gregory. Admirou-se com o deleite ao prever a voz e a expressão de alívio e felicidade que o policial faria.

Talvez, mais tarde, ele devesse seguir o exemplo do garoto e pedir ajuda ao generoso homem da lei. Se tudo desse certo, a fase de desintoxicação que se aproximava seria ainda mais árdua.

O tempo passava, incontável, insuportável, inexorável; com vontade prendê-lo à cama de hospital, devorá-lo, matá-lo de tédio. Ele perdia a conta dos minutos, horas, dias, semanas, meses. O padrão do monitor cardíaco transformou-se no som do relógio de pêndulo da clínica, que soava um sino irritante e anacrônico, a qualquer hora que alguém achava necessário juntar, contar, examinar e repreender cada um dos viciados que se isolavam ali para recuperação.

Mycroft e Lestrade revesavam-se em visitas quase diárias.

Mas nem sob tortura Sherlock confessaria, nem mesmo para si próprio, o quanto ansiava e necessitava da companhia deles. A última vez em que esperara por alguma coisa com tanta ansiedade, foi uma das últimas consultas de Redbeard ao veterinário. Ele apenas subira, apreensivo, no portão de casa, ansioso pelo retorno do amigo, já muito velho e doente àquela época.

_\- Cadê o Redbeard? Ele vai ficar bem? Ele vai voltar logo?_

As grades de ferro suportavam o peso da criança, que ignorava o frio, o vento e a neve, em obsessiva ansiedade e agonia pelo estado do melhor amigo.

Muitos anos haviam se passado, e já homem feito, ele se moldava a outro portão, na mesma espera estoica, na mesma posição desconfortável.

Greg já conhecia a criança perdida escondida nos olhos argutos e penetrantes do rapaz. Conheceu-a afogada na névoa da cocaína, delirante no brilho insano da possibilidade de uma solução para um mistério; desesperançosa na expressão carente com que Sherlock, recém-desintoxicado pela penúltima vez, esperava por ele, altas horas da noite, à porta da casa que havia sido o cenário do seu infeliz último casamento.

E para que ambos não fizessem nenhuma loucura perante os gritos do mais jovem praguejando contra o visitante, Deus e o mundo; ou suplicando por casos, o moreno grisalho trazia uma caixinha de _Cluedo_.

Na visita seguinte, Holmes ria com gosto da corrida desabalada do irmão mais velho, que perdera a noção do tempo, tão absorvido estava, com ele, no mistério do _Caso Degringolado_, e se atrasara para todas as reuniões e compromissos do trabalho, marcados para aquela tarde... Bendito seja Gregory Lestrade e seu jogo de _Detetive!_

A partir daquele dia, Sherlock Holmes sempre tiraria o jogo da caixa, num momento de tédio ou desânimo, com uma sutil ternura oculta sob a ânsia de acalmar seu cérebro hiperativo.

.

.

.

.

.

**_[Notas finais do capítulo]_** Mais alguém teve seus sentimentos maltratados com a quase-morte do Kirk, ou sofreu de sangramento nasal com a aparição do John Harrison a.k.a. Khan (um badass paradoxalmente assustador e muito sexy) assistindo _Star Trek: Into Darkness_?

Espero que a reviravolta não tenha ficado muito maluca e súbita... Bem, é só uma teoria minha sobre o motivo do Sherlock convidar o John pra jogar _Cluedo_, logo no comecinho do episódio _The Hounds of Baskerville_ (2a. temporada, episódio 2). Gostaria de acreditar que, se o loirinho soubesse porque o amigo gosta tanto do jogo, acabaria por, ao invés de jogar, escrever a história todinha no blog, chorando baldes e mais baldes, de pura emoção...

Ah, sim... _Cluedo_ (ou simplesmente _Clue_) é o nome que a empresa Hasbro deu, na Inglaterra, a um jogo de cartas que oferece aos jogadores mais de 300 possibilidades para acertar o local, a arma e o culpado de um assassinato, com uma mansão como cenário. Aqui no Brasil, o jogo é vendido tanto pela própria Hasbro quanto pela Estrela, com o nome de _Detetive, Detetive Junior_, ou em alguns lugares de São Paulo e Minas Gerais, _O Caso Degringolado_... E existe até mesmo um filme de mistério baseado neste jogo! Super legal, não acha? :3

E o próximo capítulo é o último! Aguenta coração!


	9. Capítulo 9 - Lar, Doce 221B

_**Save You**_

.

.

.

.

a _Sherlock_ [BBC Series] fanfiction

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Capítulo 9_** || _Lar, Doce 221B_

**_[Notas iniciais do capítulo]_**

.

.

Estava toda feliz, achando que já conseguiria terminar a fic por aqui, mas caí do cavalo, pois o capítulo ficaria muito longo! :'( Mas o próximo, sim, será o último!

Por favor, não esqueça de imaginar os personagens com a aparência do episódio-piloto; com exceção do Mycroft, que não aparece por lá... :(

.

.

.

.

\- Você confiou em mim, para resolver o seu primeiro caso... O assassinato do nosso pai. Agora deixe-me confiar em você, e acreditar que você não vai mais se drogar!

Manipulação ou de fato, a sombra pequena e fugaz de um sentimento de culpa e apreensão nos olhos de Mycroft?

\- Você tem recebido, além dos pedidos da polícia, mensagens de civis que querem encomendar seus serviços de... - temperou a garganta, desnecessariamente, com ironia. - _consultoria_. Parece que, além de um passatempo, sua Ciência se tornou um trabalho agradável e lucrativo, não é mesmo...?

O lucro não lhe importava muito, mas como o trabalho realmente lhe agradava, concordou silenciosamente com o interlocutor, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

\- Muito bem, então. Você tem um mês para arrumar a sua própria casa... Enquanto tiver responsabilidades para arcar, e um passatempo para essa cabecinha de vento, com certeza não vai se envolver com mais encrencas que de costume, muito menos com drogas. Caso não consiga se virar sozinho, você vai para minha casa, e bem quietinho. É isso, ou a casa da mamãe. Ah, sim, e a sua conta bancária, aquela que tínhamos planejado para suas despesas da faculdade, está intacta. Leve o cartão.

\- Não... - abaixou a voz até pouco menos que um sussurro - Muito obrigado, por tudo, mas não quero...

Não conseguiria se concentrar em terminar a frase, focado no rosto atento e nos olhos penetrantes do mais velho, então começou a virar-se devagar e deparou-se com o sobretudo azul-marinho no cabide. Era longo e prático, quente e elegante. Por que será que o ruivo nunca o usava?

\- Só quero levar este casaco, mesmo...

Disfarçando o silêncio constrangedor, o diplomata desviou o olhar também, para o estojo sobre o sofá, e teve uma lembrança súbita.

\- Por falar na mamãe, fiz uma visita rápida neste fim de semana, e o tio Sherringford [1] enviou isto para você.

Um estojo de violino. O moço felino mal podia esperar para tocar e saborear o conteúdo...! Mas, por enquanto, tinha que se ocupar em engolir o sorriso.

O primogênito escondeu um suspiro e desejou que o caçula não estivesse prestes a fazer nenhuma loucura. Despediu-se em silêncio e, enquanto observava o outro pela janela, apreciou a figura jovem, esguia e frágil perdida naquele _overcoat_ enorme e quase esvoaçante, como a aura de um personagem de livro de suspense.

Embora destoasse completamente dos jeans, tênis e da camisa verde-escura, até que o conjunto realmente ficava muito bem nele. [2]

Era tão maravilhoso estar, novamente, livre.

Liberdade era atividade, velocidade de movimentos e pensamentos. Correr e maquinar tudo, infinitamente mais rápido que o tempo, e o vento que queria brincar com seus cabelos que, aos poucos, recomeçavam a crescer.

Lestrade estava mais ocupado que nunca, e terminava por lhe passar toneladas de casos.

E o absurdo e barulhento escândalo que ele causava, por ser a única pessoa, em toda a New Scotland Yard, que não sofria a presença asquerosa de Anderson em silêncio, causou a curiosidade de vários outros investigadores. Dois deles, Gregson e Dimmock, se interessaram por sua consultoria, e o mantinham ainda mais distraído e ocupado.

Era maravilhoso estar sempre ocupado. Era a certeza absoluta de jamais ter tempo para se sentir inútil ou sozinho.

Mas este tempo iria acabar em breve. E ele estava tão entusiasmado com a trama de tamanhos, cores e complexidades dos fios de inúmeros enigmas, que esquecera completamente do desafio inescapável do irmão. Divertiu-se tanto com seus quebra-cabeças, que nem prestou atenção ao fato de já ter perdido vinte dias.

Duas semanas e preços absurdos certamente não eram condições muito convidativas para alugar um apartamento... Procurou por anúncios em jornais e na internet, perguntou em telefones e imobiliárias, aos policiais e aos clientes em potencial, nas redes de informação dos grafiteiros, à meiga legista Molly Hooper, que dividia a morgue e o laboratório com ele - e que lhe transmitia uma imensa vontade de tê-la como irmãzinha, ao contrário do superprotetor e intrometido Mycroft! - , aos outros residentes do alojamento dos médicos-aprendizes em St. Barts, e finalmente ao professor deles, o gorducho e simpático dr. Mike Stamford, que costumava emprestar-lhe equipamentos para suas experiências forenses. Sem sucesso.

Exasperado com o azar, o rapaz felino decidiu esquecê-lo por alguns instantes. Seu estômago começava a doer de fome, era melhor comer alguma coisa antes que a dor lhe subisse à cabeça e o impedisse de pensar.

Uma garoa gelada colava-se às suas roupas e tornava a caminhada pela frenética e barulhenta rua Baker ainda mais desconfortável. Faminto, encharcado e mal-humorado, ele parou debaixo de um toldo vermelho e um delicioso cheiro de café quentinho e comida caseira seduziu suas narinas e o fez olhar para trás, e perceber que era o toldo de uma lanchonete - _Speedy's - café, sanduíches, macarrão,_ dizia o letreiro.

E qual foi a agradável surpresa ao ver quem vinha anotar o seu pedido!

O corpinho esguio e miúdo, o aventalzinho florido sobre o vestido roxo, o cabelo ondulado curtinho, tingido de ruivo, os lábios finos num constante sorriso doce e maternal, os olhos castanhos, cálidos e gentis... munidos de uma pequena centelha, de um brilho inteligente e perigoso, perceptível apenas ao observador atento, ou a quem tivesse a sorte de conhecê-la há muito tempo.

Era maravilhoso ver que Martha Hudson estava muito bem, depois da execução do marido.

Ora, ela não se chamava Martha Hudson na época em que morava nos Estados Unidos. E nenhuma organização criminosa, independente do tamanho ou capacidades, se daria à loucura de perseguir Sherlock Holmes. Então, enquanto ambos permanecessem longe da Flórida, estavam relativamente fora de perigo. [3]

Nunca imaginou que fosse se sentir tão renovado após experimentar algo tão comum quanto uma refeição quente e a camaradagem de três anos de conversa, finalmente colocados em dia.

E o melhor de tudo: ela tinha, na sobreloja, vários apartamentos vagos para alugar, com um desconto especial.

Foi um pouco trabalhoso mover os pertences dos vários esconderijos que mantinha pela cidade até o 221B, mas era infinitamente melhor que ser expulso de um futuro local de observação útil, ou de St. Barts, só porque as pessoas tendiam a não compreender seus experimentos químicos...

Era infernalmente tedioso preocupar-se com aluguel ou contas, e pior ainda, usar o dinheiro de Mycroft - por mais que o irmão inventasse subterfúgios, e por mais que ele próprio realmente houvesse usado aquele dinheiro para pesquisas, para casos, e mais tarde para drogas, na época da faculdade, jamais consideraria aquele dinheiro como seu. Não queria ser um peso nem para o mais velho, nem para Mrs. Hudson; se ela precisasse da quantia ao fim do mês, ele sempre poderia cobrar uma dívida ou extorquir um cliente.

Terminou a tarefa ao amanhecer, e ao sufocar o pensamento de que Mycroft tinha razão sobre as vantagens de ter uma casa só para si, com uma xícara de café muito quente e forte, voltou, elétrico e contente, ao laboratório do hospital, para trabalhar mais um pouco.

.

.

.

.

_**[Notas finais do capítulo] **_

1\. Sherringford era um dos nomes com que sir Arthur Conan Doyle planejava batizar seu personagem. (Ainda bem que ele mudou de ideia! :D) Porém, este nome aparece em alguns contos não publicados, descobertos pelos parentes de sir Arthur e entregues para análise literária (Para aliviar sua curiosidade, procure as _Aventuras Inéditas de Sherlock Holmes_, da Coleção L&amp;PM Pocket), o que acabou originando uma controvérsia e um bocado de teorias quase conspiratórias e questões jamais respondidas; por exemplo, sobre se Sherringford seria simplesmente o nome do pai dos irmãos Holmes, ou se Sherlock e Mycroft teriam mais um irmão... Algumas destas teorias inclusive, já foram parar em outras adaptações de Sherlock Holmes no rádio, na televisão e no cinema.

2\. Todo esse drama pra pensar num motivo plausível pro Sherly viver enfurnado naquele casaco gigante, que vergonha... ¬##¬ Se eu disser que sempre imaginei que aquele proverbial casaco dramático com certeza tinha uma história meio parecida com esta, você acredita?

3\. Todo mundo que teve o gosto de assistir o primeiro episódio viu Sherlock explicando pro John sobre a "ajudinha" que ele deu ao Sr. Hudson. Mais tarde, no episódio em que aparece o maldito Charles Augustus Magnussen, descobrimos que a Sra. Hudson era obrigada pelo marido a fazer a contabilidade do cartel de drogas que ele controlava, na Flórida.

4\. A história já está no penúltimo capítulo, e não tem nem um comentariozinho? Nem um só pra remédio?! Nem pra dizer um oi? Assim eu choro, mais que com toda a tragédia e drama que teve na história! Não tenha tanta vergonha, vou adorar saber a sua opinião sobre esta fic - e se você estiver gostando, vou vomitar milhares de arco-íris!


	10. Capítulo 10 - Um Estudo em Gentileza

_**Save You**_

.

.

.

A _Sherlock_ [BBC Series] fanfiction

.

.

.

**_Capítulo 10 (Final)_**|| _Um Estudo em Gentileza_

.

.

.

**_[Notas iniciais do capítulo]_** Chegamos ao capítulo final da fic! Obrigada a todos os que a acompanharam - embora eu lamente do fundo do coração que tenham acompanhado em silêncio, vindos do "mundo espiritual"...

Se alguém já teve o prazer de assistir um dos OVAs de _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood_, onde a Izumi-sensei conta sobre como conheceu seu marido Sig Curtis, vai ter uma pequena sensação de "acho que já vi este filme em algum lugar..."

.

.

.

.

.

Dimmock e Gregson se atreviam a distraí-lo de suas experiências, desesperados com casos tão tolos, que podiam ser resolvidos, simplesmente, por SMS. Mas ele estava sem crédito. E os policiais, com sorte. Bons ventos traziam, após o som da porta, Mike Stamford, com seus passos tranquilos e pesados, e um acompanhante que se arrastava com uma muleta, ou talvez uma bengala de aço.

– Nossa, está bem diferente da minha época. - disse o estranho, com uma voz inesperadamente baixa e doce.

– Você nem imagina o quanto - brincou o dr. Stamford.

Sherlock surpreendeu-se com a curiosidade e conforto causados pela voz de um desconhecido. Ainda mais um homem que parecia, à primeira vista, tão fácil de ler. Outro médico, com aproximadamente a mesma idade do professor. Egresso de St. Barts, portanto, médico do exército, uma dedução duplamente confirmada pelos cabelos loiros cortados muito curtos, à escovinha, a postura impecável, e a medonha coisa de aço que ele usava para se equilibrar, e indicava um ferimento em combate.

Precisou, para analisar aquele rapaz, dos parcos segundos que usou para pedir o celular emprestado ao companheiro de hospital.

– Mike, você me empresta o seu celular? O meu está sem sinal...

– Algum problema em usar a linha telefônica?

Ora, ele já usava, livremente, muitos recursos humanos e materiais em St. Bartholomew, mais que qualquer paciente, pesquisador, funcionário ou profissional da saúde; porém gastar tempo e saliva com seus lerdos clientes policiais lhe parecia um tremendo desperdício. O detetive consultor acreditava que sua voz servia apenas para manipular e expor pessoas, deduções e fontes de informação.

– Prefiro mandar mensagem.

– Aqui, use o meu - ofereceu o moço loiro, com um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Não era só uma conveniência fingida. Era um gesto pequeno, porém de significados profundos, a oferta feita a um completo desconhecido, de um momento de gentileza num dia de trabalho, e a oportunidade, para os seus argutos olhos treinados, de olhar mais profundamente para a vida do doutor.

As pessoas costumavam colaborar com seu precioso trabalho, em vários graus de espontaneidade. Porém, raramente lhe ofereciam alguma gentileza - e o último homem a fazer tal coisa era o policial que salvara sua vida.

E agora, alguém que acabava de vê-lo pela primeira vez lhe oferecia uma pequena e singela atitude gentil. Um detalhe que dizia muito sobre o ator? Ou uma insignificância perigosa como a armadilha da Toca do Coelho de Alice?

E o que uma pessoa tão gentil foi fazer numa guerra? Como foi parar num campo de batalha?

– Este é meu velho amigo, John Watson.

Ele lhe estendeu o aparelho, oferecendo, sem perceber, outra pista sobre sua vida, o lugar onde servira às Forças Armadas. As mãos pequenas e calosas eram tão queimadas quanto o rosto, a despeito dos pulsos e braços pálidos, escondidos, pela farda, do sol do deserto.

E quando os dedos de ambos se tocaram, de leve, para pegar o _smartphone_, o misantropo investigador, que sempre fugia de contato físico, quase foi distraído por uma suave sensação de _de já vù_, ao sentir aquele toque morno e confortável, como o de alguém que, em meio ao coma, segurava sua mão.

Porém, se o interlocutor havia se esquecido de pedir uma cadeira, e comprovado a inutilidade da bengala para a manqueira psicossomática; ele fazia questão de lembrar da única pergunta que faltava para satisfazer sua curiosidade.

– Afeganistão ou Iraque?

– Afeganistão, mas... como você sabe...?

E enquanto o rosto do recém-conhecido se torcia em choque e incompreensão, ele digitava rapidamente as mensagens de texto para os _Yarders_,[1] enquanto analisava as marcas no celular. Era quase bom saber que os problemas familiares daquele herói decadente o levavam a procurar alguém para dividir o aluguel; era excelente não ter a necessidade de compartilhar o 221B com o alcoólatra que era o dono anterior do pequeno aparelho; e melhor ainda, um alerta de e-mail chamava atenção para um caso em potencial.

– O que você acha de violinos?

Esperava, apenas, que o soldado não se incomodasse com um colega barulhento e antissocial. E qualquer que fosse o incômodo, seria facilmente resolvido com um pouco de educação e conversa. Pouquíssimos sortudos teriam a sorte de ouvir, sem sair de casa, o lendário som de um _Stradivarius_ [2]. Sherlock fez uma nota mental, para agradecer o tio mais tarde.

– Como assim? - Se o médico loiro abrisse mais um pouco a boca fina, era perigoso que seu queixo caísse.

– É que costumo tocar o violino quando preciso pensar, e posso ficar sem falar por dias a fio... Possíveis colegas de quarto precisam saber os podres um do outro. Acho que, por enquanto, você não tem nenhum a contar, além do problema com seu irmão, não é mesmo?

– Que história é essa? Você falou de mim pra ele? - o ex-combatente dirigiu-se, abismado, para o paciente Mike, que apenas balançou a cabeça.

– Nem uma só palavra.

– Fui eu que me queixei para ele, de que não encontrava ninguém para dividir o aluguel de um lugar ótimo, no centro da cidade, que descobri ontem. Se dividirmos as despesas, o preço fica bastante confortável, para nós dois. - ao levantar-se e passar pelo loiro estupefato para pegar o sobretudo e o cachecol, notou, com uma ponta de divertimento, que ele media pouco mais de 1,65m. - Desculpe a pressa, mas esqueci meu chicote no necrotério...

– Mas nós acabamos de nos conhecer!

Bom Deus, e isso era motivo suficiente para deixar aquele soldado baixinho tão bravo?

– Algum problema?

– Claro! Não sei o seu nome, nem o endereço desse apartamento! E não acha meio estranho dividir um lugar para morar com alguém de quem você não sabe absolutamente nada?!

Não era tão gentil quanto a pequena bondade de emprestar o celular para as mensagens, mas o _flat_ na rua Baker era o melhor lugar, e as suas palavras eram a melhor resposta que Holmes podia oferecer.

–Sei que você é um médico do exército, que se feriu em combate, no Afeganistão. Sei que você tem problemas com o seu irmão, provavelmente por causa do vício dele, ou devido ao divórcio recente. E sei que a sua terapeuta acha que sua manqueira é psicossomática. Para o começo, já é o bastante.

Ora, a experiência indescritível da guerra havia ferido e traumatizado aquele homem pequenino, mas era incapaz de afetar a sua gentileza e paciência, já que a única reação dele, ao invés da usual violência com que respondiam todos que cruzavam o caminho de Sherlock, era a inerte e belíssima face de alguém que acabava de ser fascinado a contragosto. Que expressão adorável ele tinha.

E como os sentimentos e pensamentos dele, apesar de tão lentos, podiam ser tão tortuosos e interessantes, a ponto de chamar a atenção do investigador... para sua personalidade e emoções! Além daquela rara e sutil gentileza genuína, um convite irresistível à confiança, o que mais John Watson conseguiria esconder sob seus modos tão comuns, sua bengala inconscientemente desnecessária, e seus jeans e blusões de lã absurdamente simplórios?

O detetive felino já tinha visto milhares incontáveis de pessoas, em situações diversas de morte, horror e desespero, além de outras trágica ou comicamente inusitadas, mas ninguém nunca havia lhe mostrado um rosto com tal emoção. E nem imaginava encontrar tantos contrastes e complexidades em um homem aparentemente tão comum e tranquilo, que lhe ofereceu a própria vida como um livro aberto.

Sua própria capacidade de dedução parecia incapaz de decifrar tudo que o egresso de guerra trazia sob aquela aparência. Uma intuição, ilógica e profunda como o conforto do toque sutil daquela mão pequena, porém forte, certamente tão hábil para curar quanto potencialmente capaz de matar, garantia-lhe que aquele desconhecido teria uma presença insubstituível em sua vida conturbada pelo _Jogo_.

E para garantir que a fúria do pequeno doutor não impedisse o futuro encontro, o jovem investigador voltou com um único passo rápido, como uma dança dramática, para o laboratório, após lembrar-se de dar o endereço.

– O nome é Sherlock Holmes, e o endereço, rua Baker, 221B. Boa tarde!

Se ele se apressasse, conseguiria alcançar e atrapalhar Lestrade em sua coletiva de imprensa, e talvez convencer o teimoso amigo a lhe dar acesso ao caso curioso e intrigante dos "suicídios em série", com o bônus de se divertir um pouco, quase tanto quanto podia fazer ao fingir que não sabia o nome do parceiro.

(Não que o pobre Greg precisasse de alguma ajuda para atrapalhar-se numa entrevista com repórteres; a despeito da sua bondade paternal, ele não era muito mais sociável que os irmãos Holmes.)

E no dia seguinte, quando encontrasse o Dr. Watson, na futura casa nova de ambos, poderia conversar e sondar aquele homem à vontade, descobriria porque a experiência da guerra, apesar de feri-lo não lhe fragilizou o corpo nem a mente, e teria o prazer de saciar sua curiosidade, e descobrir todas as faces possíveis daquela gentileza.

.

.

.

.

.

**_[Notas finais do capítulo]_**1\. Yarders: como os ingleses chamam os policiais da New Scotland Yard.

2\. Sim, o violino que sir Arthur teve a bondade de colocar nas mãos talentosas de seu personagem mais famoso é um Stradivarius. (#ostentação) Em um conto que, para resolver um caso, Sherlock precisa se disfarçar de operário, ele conta a história do instrumento para o Dr. Watson, que é um amigo extremamente discreto e não a espalha para os leitores. Eu poderia lamentar que a história deste instrumento, e o conto da pérola negra dos Borgias davam material para episódios maravilhosos da série da BBC, mas já que Moffat (the Devil) e Mark Gatiss (imo) nunca nem saberão da minha existência, é melhor deixar esses dados aqui, para você acreditar que fiz alguma pesquisa na hora de escrever esta fanfiction.

3\. "E o fim é o começo...!" Pois é, já que estamos todos bem cientes de onde estão e pra onde vão estes dois lindos, esta história fica por aqui... Obrigada pela leitura. :3


End file.
